O tempo devolve o amor
by BrideofBaal
Summary: Inu Yasha fez a sua escolha, e Kagome resolve ir embora, porem isso não foi possive, e só restou fugir, mas alguem encontra-a e ira começar uma nova história de amor.
1. A tristeza de Kagome

Finalmente o dia em que Inu Yasha destruiu completamente Narak havia chego, e com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru, com suas espadas combinadas, deram um fim nos dias que Narak dominou.

Os fragmentos da jóia estavam todos reunidos e Kagome os transformou na jóia completa novamente. Antes da luta final Kikyou começou a andar com o grupo.

Kagome estava feliz, tudo acabou, e ela finalmente revelaria para Inu Yasha seus sentimentos, de volta ao vilarejo de Kaede todos estavam cansados e com a chegada da noite foram dormir, menos Kagome que estava ansiosa para se declarar e foi se banhar em uma fonte termal próxima ao vilarejo. Escutou a voz de Inu Yasha, e congelou com a cena que ela presenciou.

Kikyou, minha doce Kikyou... – Inu Yasha estava sentado, com a mão na face de

Kikyou, segurando a jóia de quatro almas em sua outra mão.

Inu Yasha! Você tem certeza disso? Certeza que usará a jóia para isso? – Kikyou

permanecia com uma pose séria, mas seus olhos, antes sem brilho, brilharam com uma grande intensidade.

Apenas feche seus olhos minha amada Kikyou – Inu Yasha envolveu Kikyou em seus braços e apertou com força a jóia, Inu Yasha sussurrou algo, e a jóia começou a brilhar muito forte, Kikyou levitou e foi envolvida com uma luz, a jóia de quatro almas levitou junto e aos poucos desapareceu, Kikyou voltou ao chão e começou a derramar lagrimas, mas com um sorriso enorme em sua face, Kagome não estava acreditando no que ocorria, e Inu Yasha finalmente falou algo.

E-eu não acredito. Eu... você está viva! Kikyou! Seu coração está batendo! – Inu Yasha falava palavra por palavra emanando uma grande emoção.

Minha pele, Inu Yasha, minha pele... ela voltou a ser quente. Oh Inu Yasha, eu te amo...

O beijo foi o final para Kagome, ela se virou, coma cabeça baixa e saiu lentamente indo em direção ao poço.

Ela sentou na grama, descansando a cabeça nos joelhos e chorou, chorou até secar suas lágrimas e resolveu voltar para sua era, para nunca mais ver Inu Yasha.

Ela pulou, mas o poço não emitiu luz nenhuma e ela caiu no chão seco, não se machucou, mas o desespero bateu, e se ela nunca mais pudesse ver sua família, amigos?

Pior, e se ela tivesse que conviver com Inu Yasha até o fim de seus dias, vendo ele jovem e bonito, com Kikyou ao seu lado, e ela velha e solteira, amargurada até o fim.

Depois de mais algumas tentativas, Kagome escalou o poço e caminhou em direção oposta ao vilarejo, entrou em uma floresta e a escuridão da noite já não assustava Kagome, desde seu aniversario de 15 anos, quando conheceu Inu Yasha, já havia se passado 3 anos, e Kagome adquiriu grandes poderes, não tendo que depender de Inu Yasha, só que Kagome gostava de depender dele.

Mas mesmo sem seu arco e flecha ela se tornou uma poderosa miko, e não tinha medo do que poderia aparecer, por mais que no fundo de sua alma desejava que a morte chegasse e acabasse com aquela brincadeira idiota do destino.

O cansaço e o sono abateram-na, e ela se recostou em uma arvore e adormeceu.

No Vilarejo.

O sol surgiu, Inu Yasha acordou e viu o rosto de Kikyou tão sereno, estava desacostumado com Kikyou tranqüila, e aquele rosto o lembrou de Kagome , sua Kagome...

Sua?

Ele balançou a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos, mas Kagome não saia da sua cabeça, de alguma forma ele tinha que contar para ela que Kikyou era quem ele queria.

"A Kagome sempre esteve do meu lado, sempre me desculpou, acho que ela vai aceitar que eu amo a Kikyou, ela vai continuar do meu lado, eu sei..." – Inu Yasha pensava e nem notou que Kikyou havia acordado e observava Inu Yasha perdido em seus pensamentos.

Inu Yasha... – Kikyou sussurrou, mas Inu Yasha escutou e virou para encará-la.

Kikyou... você acordou... –

Sim, Inu Yasha, sua face fica tão despreocupada, quando você esta pensando nela... – Kikyou falou séria.

E-eu não estava... e-eu... – Inu Yasha ruborizou, Kikyou era muito sensitiva, assim como Kagome.

Shh, eu sei que estava, mas agora você não precisa se preocupar, eu estou aqui Inu Yasha. –

Sim, eu sei, Kikyou... – Inu Yasha solta um suspiro, e envolve sua Kikyou nos braços.

O sossego deles não durou muito, pois ao longe ouvia-se uma raposinha youkai gritar, procurando Kagome, quando ela chega e se depara com Inu Yasha com Kikyou nos braços.

Aaaaaaah Inu Yasha... en-então é tudo sua culpa! – Shippou falou gritando, com os olhos banhados em lagrimas, a raposinha corre em direção oposta, o que faz Inu Yasha ficar preocupado.


	2. Indecisao de InuYasha

Vamos Kikyou. – Inu Yasha levantou rapidamente, erguendo rapidamente Kikyou que estava confusa.

Vamos voltar para o vilarejo? Por que tão cedo Inu Yasha? – Kikyou

Você não viu? Shippou me culpou por algo, acho que alguma coisa aconteceu...

" Eu acho que algo aconteceu com a Kagome..." – Inu Yasha começou a andar, perdido em seus pensamentos e sendo observado pela silenciosa Kikyou.

Enquanto isso...

Vovó Kaede, com certeza ela voltou para a Era dela, mas pensei que ela iria se despedir de nós antes... – Miroku andava em círculos tentando entender o repentino sumiço da Kagome...

A Kagome não é de ir sem nos avisar, o idiota do Inu Yasha deve ter feito algo para ela... – Sangô falava apreensiva.

Inu Yasha entra na cabana, encontrando todos ali reunidos com expressões tristes, só não acha Kagome. Kaede ia começar a falar, quando Kikyou segura a mão de Inu Yasha, ele fica apreensivo mais não solta a mão dela.

Kikyou, minha irmã, então foi para isso que Inu Yasha pediu a jóia para mim... entendo, achei que ele viraria humano, mas vejo que me enganei... – Kaede olhava Kikyou com um brilho obscuro.

Sim sua velha, agora Kikyou é minha... e ... – Inu Yasha é interrompido por um pequeno youkai.

Você é um idiota Inu Yasha, por sua culpa a Kagome foi embora! – Shippou, já com os vermelhos de tanto chorar.

A Kagome... ela... – Inu Yasha se afastou de Kikyou e saiu da cabana, foi em rumo ao poço come ossos, mas Kikyou estava determinada a não deixar Inu Yasha correr atrás de Kagome e o segue.

Miroku senta no chão, com um semblante triste e Sangô deita em seu ombro segurando o filhotinho de raposa.

No poço...

Kikyou, para de me seguir... por favor. – Inu Yasha fala sem ao menos olhar para traz.

Eu não vou deixar você a seguir, você me escolheu, então você é meu, você não pode ter as duas, e ela apenas é minha cópia.

Kikyou... – Inu Yasha fica abismado com o que ouve, nunca pensou que ela fosse falar algo assim sobre Kagome, mesmo porque Kagome já a salvou muito no passado.

Inu Yasha da meia volta e junto com Kikyou volta para o vilarejo.

Na floresta.

Kagome andava em círculos, percebeu que se perdera no caminho, mas ela não ligava, não tinha rumo mesmo, ela acordou com os primeiros raios de sol, e não parara para comer nem descansar, colhera algumas ervas medicinais no caminho, quando ela notou q estava na base de uma montanha.

Puxa, eu acho que andei muito mesmo! – Kagome falou consigo mesma, limpado uma gota de suor em sua face.

Vou subir nessa montanha, eu realmente estou longe, não tinha nenhuma montanha próxima ao vilarejo, melhor procurar um lugar para mim passar a noite...

Kagome continuou andando, caminhou por mais algumas horas quando parou para descansar, colheu algumas frutas e sentou abaixo de uma velha arvore, ela ia pegar no sono quando escutou uma risada maldosa.

Humana! Você está no meu território, não sabe que não pode entrar aqui? – Um grande youkai urso saiu de traz da mata e avançava lentamente em direção de Kagome.

Você é bem bonitinha, mas vou sentir um grande prazer destroçando esse belo rostinho – Falou isso enquanto segurava o queixo de Kagome.

Você... não vai... mais me tocar! Seu maldito! – Kagome empurrou-o e em sua mão uma forte luz surgiu derretendo o rosto do youkai urso, e ele caiu morto no chão. Como Kagome estava cansada e com fome, toda sua energia se esgotou e assim ela desmaiou

O que essa humana faz aqui? – O poderoso youkai imponente pega a garota no colo, e a leva consigo para seu castelo.

Kikyou, eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho, por favor, entenda que eu amo você, mas Kagome significou muito para mim – Inu Yasha andava á passos largos, se afastando rapidamente de uma confusa Kikyou.

Vá Inu Yasha, vá, não tenho outra opção mesmo, terei de esperar você meu hanyou. – Kikyou deu meia volta e voltou ao vilarejo, percebeu que estava com fome, agora ela era humana, voltaria a desfrutar dos prazeres que pertenciam ao humanos.

Inu Yasha caminhou e entrou na densa floresta, começou a caminhar para esfriar a cabeça e poder aceitar que Kagome havia o abandonado de vez, mas algo em seu peito fez ele voltar ao poço e tentar passar, porem quando ele tenta atravessar, percebe que a passagem fechou, e se ele não conseguiu, significava que Kagome também não, ela estaria em algum lugar, provavelmente esperando por ele e ele saiu correndo de volta em direção á floresta. Correu rápido, por horas, chegando no meio da floresta, percebeu que havia um cheiro fraco da Kagome, ela estivera ali, era só seguir.

Correu seguindo o cheiro dela, mas subitamente o cheiro desapareceu, como se ela desaparecesse, caiu desolado, depois de um tempo se obrigou a voltar para o vilarejo, teria que voltar a procurá-la, mas não agora, teria que voltar para Kikyou, que de repente aquele grande amor pareceu enfraquecer.

Kagome abriu seus olhos lentamente, estava quente e aconchegada, aquela cama macia era tudo que precisava... Kagome levantou em um pulo, como ela poderia estar em uma cama macia se ela estava na floresta? Olhou em volta que notou que estava em um grande quarto ricamente decorado. Notou também que vestia um kimono de seda, e tinha mais alguns em uma poltrona de frente para a cama, levantou-se e quando chegou até a porta, ouviu uma batida.

P-pode entrar... – Ela estava assustada, quando uma senhora youkai entrou em seu quarto.

Kagome-sama deseja banhar-se? – Ela parecia bondosa, e segurava um grande balde com água quente.

Ah.. sim, por favor... – Ela seguiu a senhora ao banheiro, que era enorme e tinha uma grande banheira banhada a ouro no centro.

Como sabe meu nome, e aonde estou? – Kagome falou enquanto se despia.

Kagome-sama se encontra no castelo de Sesshoumaru-sama, ele encontrou-a desmaiada em uma floresta, e a trouxe para esse castelo, pediu que nós cuidássemos de você, minha criança. – Ela passava um pano com água morna pelas costas de Kagome, enquanto Kagome banhava-se na grande banheira. Mas ao escutar o nome do meio-irmão de Inu Yasha, Kagome levanta-se abruptamente.

O que? O Sesshoumaru me salvou? Ele não odeia humanos? – Kagome estava atônita, e não podia entender o que acontecia.

Odiava, mas o coração puro da menina Rin o mudou, ele é um youkai impassível, mas muito tolerável com tudo á sua volta. Irei me retirar senhora, Sesshoumaru-sama te aguarda no salão principal. - A senhora youkai retirou-se do quarto e Kagome se secou, ao entrar no quarto novamente, foi escolher um kimono para se vestir, se sentiu constrangida, todos os kimonos eram tão finos e pareciam ser tão caros, Kagome pegou o mais simples, e com a ajuda de uma serva, foi ao salão principal.

Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! – Gritada uma alegre garotinha no centro do salão.

O que foi, Rin? – Sesshoumaru estava lá, impassível e imponente como sempre, sentado de olhos fechados.

Rin quer ir colher flores para aquela moça, para alegrá-la! Rin pode ir ao jardim? – A garotinha começou a pular ansiosamente.

Vá, Rin! – Sesshoumaru levantou e abriu a porta para a garotinha, quando este virou os olhos para Kagome.

Se sente bem, miko? – Ele caminhava em sua direção, e Kagome sentiu as pernas ficarem tremulas.

S-sim, obrigada, Sesshoumaru. – Kagome não sabia de onde surgiu forças para falar, e com a aproximação de Sesshoumaru, ela deu um passo involuntário para traz.

Não irei te machucar, miko, onde esteve o imprestável do meu meio-irmão, que não te protegeu? – Sesshoumaru guiou Kagome para os fútons.

Kagome permaneceu quieta, estava prestes á abrir seu coração, seu precioso baú do tesouro para o youkai que desde que o conheceu, tenta matar Inu Yasha, mas seus pensamentos foram cortados por Sesshoumaru.

Conte-me miko, quem sabe poderei ajudá-la. – Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado de Kagome, ela nunca esteve tão perto desse temível youkai, e a ultima vez que eles se encontraram foi na temível batalha final, que antes dessa começar, Sesshoumaru tentou matar Inu Yasha.

Kagome contou, contou tudo, desde quando percebera que amava o hanyou, até o momento que ela descobre que apenas era uma substituta, uma simples detectora de fragmentos que perdeu o lugar quando Kikyou começou os acompanhar, e que já não podia mais voltar para sua Era.

Sesshoumaru escutava tudo, ele sequer piscou, estava atento e seus olhos permaneciam frios, não demonstrou nenhuma emoção quando Kagome chorou, apenas esperou esta terminar e se acalmar. Kagome terminou de contar e abaixou a cabeça esperando suas lagrimas terminarem de escapar, não queria olhar para Sesshoumaru, mas este segurou a face da garota e ergueu-a, fazendo ela olhar diretamente nos olhos dele.

Miko, você não deseja mais voltar ao Inu Yasha, este Sesshoumaru está correto? –

Eu nunca mais quero vê-lo, nem que eu morra, eu não quero vê-lo. – Kagome estava amargurada, e antes que outras lagrimas pudessem brotar, Sesshoumaru solta-a e passa seu braço pelo corpo da garota e a traz mais próxima a si.

Miko, assim como Rin, você ira morar aqui nesse castelo comigo, seu quarto será ao lado do meu, caso precise de algo, você será minha protegida e minha aprendiz, ajudarei á aumentar seu poder. – Terminando de falar, simplesmente levantou e saiu, ao chegar na porta, este vira-se e encara Kagome.

Agora vá, descanse, coma algo, e poderá apreciar sua casa, amanha quero te encontrar aqui nesse salão para podermos começar o seu treinamento. – Virou-se e saiu, deixando uma Kagome atônita sentada no fúton.

Kagome levantou-se e foi conhecer o castelo, pensando em tudo que aconteceu, sentindo saudades da família, que ela nunca mais veria, sentindo raiva do Inu Yasha, e sentindo algo pelo Sesshoumaru que ela não sabia explicar, quando sua mão tocou seu rosto, sentiu a pele fria em contraste com sua pele quente, e sentiu um fogo arder onde suas peles se encontraram.

Chegou ao jardim, e encontrou a pequena Rin deitada na grama olhando as nuvens.

Rin ergueu-se e quando notou que Kagome a olhava com um doce sorriso, abriu um sorriso grande e correu para abraçá-la.


	3. A nova vida de Kagome

Gente, comentem mais por favor =) assim eu desanimo ^^

Kikyou, eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho, por favor, entenda que eu amo você, mas Kagome significou muito para mim – Inu Yasha andava á passos largos, se afastando rapidamente de uma confusa Kikyou.

Vá Inu Yasha, vá, não tenho outra opção mesmo, terei de esperar você meu hanyou. – Kikyou deu meia volta e voltou ao vilarejo, percebeu que estava com fome, agora ela era humana, voltaria a desfrutar dos prazeres que pertenciam ao humanos.

Inu Yasha caminhou e entrou na densa floresta, começou a caminhar para esfriar a cabeça e poder aceitar que Kagome havia o abandonado de vez, mas algo em seu peito fez ele voltar ao poço e tentar passar, porem quando ele tenta atravessar, percebe que a passagem fechou, e se ele não conseguiu, significava que Kagome também não, ela estaria em algum lugar, provavelmente esperando por ele e ele saiu correndo de volta em direção á floresta. Correu rápido, por horas, chegando no meio da floresta, percebeu que havia um cheiro fraco da Kagome, ela estivera ali, era só seguir.

Correu seguindo o cheiro dela, mas subitamente o cheiro desapareceu, como se ela desaparecesse, caiu desolado, depois de um tempo se obrigou a voltar para o vilarejo, teria que voltar a procurá-la, mas não agora, teria que voltar para Kikyou, que de repente aquele grande amor pareceu enfraquecer.

Kagome abriu seus olhos lentamente, estava quente e aconchegada, aquela cama macia era tudo que precisava... Kagome levantou em um pulo, como ela poderia estar em uma cama macia se ela estava na floresta? Olhou em volta que notou que estava em um grande quarto ricamente decorado. Notou também que vestia um kimono de seda, e tinha mais alguns em uma poltrona de frente para a cama, levantou-se e quando chegou até a porta, ouviu uma batida.

P-pode entrar... – Ela estava assustada, quando uma senhora youkai entrou em seu quarto.

Kagome-sama deseja banhar-se? – Ela parecia bondosa, e segurava um grande balde com água quente.

Ah.. sim, por favor... – Ela seguiu a senhora ao banheiro, que era enorme e tinha uma grande banheira banhada a ouro no centro.

Como sabe meu nome, e aonde estou? – Kagome falou enquanto se despia.

Kagome-sama se encontra no castelo de Sesshoumaru-sama, ele encontrou-a desmaiada em uma floresta, e a trouxe para esse castelo, pediu que nós cuidássemos de você, minha criança. – Ela passava um pano com água morna pelas costas de Kagome, enquanto Kagome banhava-se na grande banheira. Mas ao escutar o nome do meio-irmão de Inu Yasha, Kagome levanta-se abruptamente.

O que? O Sesshoumaru me salvou? Ele não odeia humanos? – Kagome estava atônita, e não podia entender o que acontecia.

Odiava, mas o coração puro da menina Rin o mudou, ele é um youkai impassível, mas muito tolerável com tudo á sua volta. Irei me retirar senhora, Sesshoumaru-sama te aguarda no salão principal. - A senhora youkai retirou-se do quarto e Kagome se secou, ao entrar no quarto novamente, foi escolher um kimono para se vestir, se sentiu constrangida, todos os kimonos eram tão finos e pareciam ser tão caros, Kagome pegou o mais simples, e com a ajuda de uma serva, foi ao salão principal.

Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! – Gritada uma alegre garotinha no centro do salão.

O que foi, Rin? – Sesshoumaru estava lá, impassível e imponente como sempre, sentado de olhos fechados.

Rin quer ir colher flores para aquela moça, para alegrá-la! Rin pode ir ao jardim? – A garotinha começou a pular ansiosamente.

Vá, Rin! – Sesshoumaru levantou e abriu a porta para a garotinha, quando este virou os olhos para Kagome.

Se sente bem, miko? – Ele caminhava em sua direção, e Kagome sentiu as pernas ficarem tremulas.

S-sim, obrigada, Sesshoumaru. – Kagome não sabia de onde surgiu forças para falar, e com a aproximação de Sesshoumaru, ela deu um passo involuntário para traz.

Não irei te machucar, miko, onde esteve o imprestável do meu meio-irmão, que não te protegeu? – Sesshoumaru guiou Kagome para os fútons.

Kagome permaneceu quieta, estava prestes á abrir seu coração, seu precioso baú do tesouro para o youkai que desde que o conheceu, tenta matar Inu Yasha, mas seus pensamentos foram cortados por Sesshoumaru.

Conte-me miko, quem sabe poderei ajudá-la. – Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado de Kagome, ela nunca esteve tão perto desse temível youkai, e a ultima vez que eles se encontraram foi na temível batalha final, que antes dessa começar, Sesshoumaru tentou matar Inu Yasha.

Kagome contou, contou tudo, desde quando percebera que amava o hanyou, até o momento que ela descobre que apenas era uma substituta, uma simples detectora de fragmentos que perdeu o lugar quando Kikyou começou os acompanhar, e que já não podia mais voltar para sua Era.

Sesshoumaru escutava tudo, ele sequer piscou, estava atento e seus olhos permaneciam frios, não demonstrou nenhuma emoção quando Kagome chorou, apenas esperou esta terminar e se acalmar. Kagome terminou de contar e abaixou a cabeça esperando suas lagrimas terminarem de escapar, não queria olhar para Sesshoumaru, mas este segurou a face da garota e ergueu-a, fazendo ela olhar diretamente nos olhos dele.

Miko, você não deseja mais voltar ao Inu Yasha, este Sesshoumaru está correto? –

Eu nunca mais quero vê-lo, nem que eu morra, eu não quero vê-lo. – Kagome estava amargurada, e antes que outras lagrimas pudessem brotar, Sesshoumaru solta-a e passa seu braço pelo corpo da garota e a traz mais próxima a si.

Miko, assim como Rin, você ira morar aqui nesse castelo comigo, seu quarto será ao lado do meu, caso precise de algo, você será minha protegida e minha aprendiz, ajudarei á aumentar seu poder. – Terminando de falar, simplesmente levantou e saiu, ao chegar na porta, este vira-se e encara Kagome.

Agora vá, descanse, coma algo, e poderá apreciar sua casa, amanha quero te encontrar aqui nesse salão para podermos começar o seu treinamento. – Virou-se e saiu, deixando uma Kagome atônita sentada no fúton.

Kagome levantou-se e foi conhecer o castelo, pensando em tudo que aconteceu, sentindo saudades da família, que ela nunca mais veria, sentindo raiva do Inu Yasha, e sentindo algo pelo Sesshoumaru que ela não sabia explicar, quando sua mão tocou seu rosto, sentiu a pele fria em contraste com sua pele quente, e sentiu um fogo arder onde suas peles se encontraram.

Chegou ao jardim, e encontrou a pequena Rin deitada na grama olhando as nuvens.

Rin ergueu-se e quando notou que Kagome a olhava com um doce sorriso, abriu um sorriso grande e correu para abraçá-la.

Cap.4

Moça, você será minha mamãe assim como Sesshoumaru-sama é meu papai? – Rin estava com os olhos brilhando.

E-eu... ah... – Kagome ficou vermelha, e não sabia o que responder, quando ia falar algo um pequeno youkai verde a interrompeu. Kagome se assustou pois não sabia que este se encontrava no jardim também.

Não sssseja idiota menina! Ssssssenhor Sssssessshoumaru não é seu pai! – Jaken, Kagome reconheceu o pequeno youkai carrancudo, mas ignorando-o respondeu á Rin.

Rin-chan serei sua mamãe sim! Vamos ser grandes amigas, não é? –

Rin abriu um enorme sorriso, e puxou Kagome pela mão.

Kagome-sama, vamos, venha colher flores. – A alegre criança gargalhava alto, fazendo coroas de flores e colocando em Jaken, que estava ficando cada vez mais burrento, Kagome achou graça daquilo tudo, e ajudava a menina a colher mais e mais flores, mas sentiu-se observada, ao olhar para o alto, notou que em uma janela Sesshoumaru os observava sempre sério sempre frio.

Kagome encarou-o e deu um singelo sorriso, Sesshoumaru apenas virou e se retirou na janela.

No vilarejo

Inu Yasha estava irritado, Kikyou não entendia o porque, ninguém entendia, Kaede-sama chamou-o para uma conversa.

O que está havendo Inu Yasha? – Kaede o observa meticulosamente.

Velhota... eu não sei como contar, eu estou arrependido. – Sentou no galho mais baixo de uma arvore e cruzou os braços.

Do que Inu Yasha, de ter despachado Kagome, revivido Kikyou? –

Tudo, eu acho, mas, Kagome não foi embora... –

O poço se fechou, não é? –

S-sim, mas como você sabe velha? –

Inu Yasha, o que mantinha as duas eras interligadas, era o poder da Shikon no Tama, depois de purificada, você fez um pedido, assim a jóia sumiu, desapareceu, e junto com ela a ligação das eras desapareceu também, Kagome ficará para sempre aqui, ela deve ter fugido, deve ter visto você e Kikyou, e tentado voltar... mas você provavelmente já tinha usado o poder da Shikon no Tama. – Kaede estava seria, mas paciente, sentou-se abaixo da arvore e esperou para saber o que Inu Yasha iria fazer.

Inu Yasha estava estático, fez Kagome sofrer e ainda prendeu-a nessa era, ele tinha que procurar por ela, mas não sabia o que fazer com Kikyou, queria ela, mas queria Kagome também.

Velhota... e a Kikyou? –

Inu Yasha, não sei o que você pretende faze agora, mas é seu dever procurar Kagome e a manter a salvo. Sei que minha irmã poderá não entender, mas você terá que tentar. – Kaede levantou e se dirigiu de volta ao vilarejo, no caminho encontrou Kikyou, muito séria e nervosa.

Você ouviu tudo, não é minha irmã? –

Sim Kaede. –

Você ira com Inu Yasha? –

Eu não deixarei ele ir, ele não tem que procurar aquela copia! Ele me escolheu, eu não vou deixar.! –

Ela corre grande perigo, essa era é perigosa e ... –

Eu quero que ela morra, entendeu? MORRA! –

Ki...kyou... você... – Inu Yasha estava parado atrás dela, com uma cara de decepção, Kikyou ficou muito constrangida, e correu para os braços do hanyou, este porem, segurou-a pelos braços.

Perdoe-me Inu Yasha, por favor, me perdoe, eu não sei por que eu falei aquilo, eu... – Kikyou começou a chorar.

Kikyou, eu acho que o que eu sinto por você, foi a força de um primeiro amor, mas nosso amor foi fraco, nos deixamos enganar por um youkai sujo. E você morreu. 50 anos Kikyou, por 50 anos eu fiquei preso, e foi a Kagome que me libertou, foi ela que ficou ao meu lado, me ajudou, e cuidou de meus ferimentos, enquanto você ficou perambulando sozinha, mas quando tudo ficou mais fácil você volta, nossa historia, eu acho que já acabou, e meu dever é procurar Kagome, pois eu a fiz sofrer. Vou ao vilarejo contar para os outros para me ajudar, e iremos hoje, Kikyou, adeus.

NÃO, Inu Yasha, vou com você, só não me abandone, não, por favor, pelo menos, deixe-me ir. – Kikyou estava desolada, nem que se humilhasse, não deixaria aquela garotinha tomar seu lugar.


	4. General Ryou e o treinamento de Kagome

O que esta acontecendo, por que senti meu coração bater mais rápido só de sentir o cheiro daquela humana? – Sesshoumaru estava sentando, com um livro aberto, mas seus pensamentos estavam fixados na bela Miko.

Aquela humana, ela exala um cheiro doce, um cheiro puro... Este Sesshoumaru não compreende o que isso significa... – Sesshoumaru reclamava consigo mesmo até sentir o cheiro de Maiko, a serva que ele pediu para lhe trazer chá.

Maiko venha até aqui – Sesshoumaru chama a serva que estava lhe trazendo o chá.

O que Sesshoumaru-sama deseja? – A Serva se curva e espera a ordem de Sesshoumaru.

Maiko, você será a serva pessoal de Kagome, acompanhará ela onde ela for, e dará a ela o que ela desejar. Agora vá, ela esta no jardim com Rin – Sesshoumaru levanta-se e caminha em direção ao salão principal.

Maiko estranhou o fato de que Sesshoumaru queria tanto o bem estar de outra humana, os outros servos falaram que ele havia mudado por causa da pequena Rin, mas toda vez que ela olhava o gélido olhar de Sesshoumaru duvidava que o coração dele tivesse ficado mais morno, mesmo Maiko não gostando tanto de humanos, a pequena Rin tinha conquistado o coração da maioria dos youkais que habitavam o castelo, mas Maiko não gostou de que Sesshoumaru tivesse arrumado outra protegida.

Maiko caminhou lentamente e sem vontade até o jardim, e avistou a humana rindo e correndo com Rin, sentiu ciúmes, não soube explicar o por que, mas se não obedecesse Sesshoumaru, seria gravemente punida.

Kagome-sama? – Maiko curva-se perante a miko.

Oh, espere um pouco Rin-chan, oi, sim, sou eu...você é... – Kagome parou de correr e foi ao encontro da youkai que a chamou.

Maiko, senhorita. Sou sua serva pessoal e lhe acompanharei onde a senhorita for, e o que precisar, fale comigo. – Maiko sentiu um grande desprezo pela Kagome, mas tentou ao Maximo não demonstrar.

Maiko! Maiko! – Rin veio correndo para pular em Maiko, mas parou e olhou-a com uma cara confusa.

Por que Maiko está olhando desse jeito para a Senhorita Kagome? – Rin vira a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Maiko arregala o olho.

"fui tão indiscreta assim, se Rin falar para Sesshoumaru-sama estarei acabada... ai ai ai"

Ah... Rin é impressão sua. – Maiko levanta-se e volta a olhar Kagome.

Senhorita, precisa de algo? –

Não, Maiko, obrigada – Kagome sorri para youkai, que apenas ignora.

Posso me retirar? –

C-claro Maiko... – Kagome percebeu que a serva não fora muito com sua cara.

A youkai serva sai com pressa, retira-se do jardim e vai para a biblioteca, para se entreter um pouco, pois desde que parou de freqüentar a escola, não tinha pegado em nenhum livro.

Andando entre as prateleiras, Kagome notou um livro grande, e notou que eram de cálculos, cheios de numero, isso a deixou feliz, pois ela mentalmente resolvia o que tinha no livro, Sesshoumaru entrou na biblioteca e notou que Kagome se encontrava lá, estava entretida, e Sesshoumaru se espantou ao ver que ela estava com um livro muito avançado que quase ninguém compreendia, e o que o surpreendeu mais ainda foi o fato que Kagome parecia entender.

Miko me agrada saber que você possui uma grande sabedoria, mulheres humanas, e grande parte das mulheres youkais não sabem sequer ler. – Sesshoumaru chegava perto, e Kagome se assustou, ficou nervosa e começou a tremer.

Miko, por que está tremendo? Não sinto cheiro de medo vindo de você, mas sinto que está nervosa, não entendo, explique-me. – Sesshoumaru se abaixou ficando nivelado com o rosto de Kagome, e estava muito próximo, que sentia a respiração de Kagome aumentar.

E-eu, eu não sei ao certo, não sei por que não tenho medo de você, mas fico nervosa e ... – Kagome se calou abruptamente, pois Sesshoumaru chegou muito perto, e segurando seus cabelos, cheirou o pescoço de Kagome. Continuou com o rosto perto da garota, e sentiu um cheiro diferente, um leve odor muito atrativo, e Sesshoumaru percebeu que havia despertado o desejo em Kagome. Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-se, e simplesmente levantou e foi embora, deixando Kagome estática onde estava.

O que foi isso? – Kagome sussurrou.

O que aconteceu aqui? – Ela estava incrédula, ainda mais por ter sentido seu corpo esquentar de baixo para cima e um estranho desejo instalar-se dentro de seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru ... – Kagome respirava rápido, levantou-se e correu para seu quarto, mas no meio do caminho bateu-se com alguém, e antes que pudesse cair, uma mão a segurou.

Desculpe-me Senhorita. – Um youkai com uma bela armadura havia a segurado, ele não era tão belo quanto Sesshoumaru, mas seu físico era muito desejável, tinha os cabelos compridos e amarrados em uma trança, seus olhos violeta eram profundos, porem amáveis, e em seu queixo havia uma listra preta que ia até a boca.

S-sim – Kagome sentiu-se constrangida, ainda mais por ter se batido com alguém muito imponente.

Você é a Senhorita Kagome, certo? – Ele perguntou com uma leve curiosidade, e pareceu muito bondoso.

Sim, ah, me desculpe... –

Não se preocupe, está tudo bem, coisas assim acontecem. Não é? Diga-me, você é a protegida de Sesshoumaru? –

S-sim, quem é você? – Kagome estava admirada, fora Sesshoumaru, não esperava alguém tão imponente no castelo.

Sou o General Ryou, desculpe-me, esqueci de me apresentar, ajudarei Sesshoumaru treinar você Senhorita, quando esse estiver ausente. – Ele sorriu gentilmente para Kagome, e passou a mão na cabeça da Miko.

Agora, Senhorita, estou indo, tenho coisas para fazer. – Terminou de falar e caminhou com elegância para fora da vista de Kagome, ela ficou atônita, e rumou calmamente para seu quarto, não queria mais trombar com ninguém, muito menos com Sesshoumaru.

Só depois de ter se banhado, notou que estava muito cansada, aquela cama enorme e aconchegante estava a chamando, Kagome pulou até a cama, e rapidamente adormeceu

O grupo de Inu Yasha voltou a viajar pelo Japão feudal, mas o grupo não era como antes, e no lugar de uma alegre Kagome, uma incrédula Kikyou estava ao lado de Inu Yasha, ninguém destratava Kikyou, mas raramente dirigiam a palavra para ela. E agora Inu Yasha também estava se sentindo desconfortável com a presença da garota.

Inu Yasha, seu idiota! – Shippou gritava e rodeava Inu Yasha, esse impaciente bateu na raposinha, Shippou sempre teve Kagome para protegê-la, mas Kikyou parecia nem se importar.

Inu Yasha, ele é só uma criança... – Miroku já estava ficando sem paciência com o hanyou, e a presença de Kikyou incomodava tanto ele quanto Sangô.

Keh, calem a boca vocês, estão me desconcentrando. – Inu Yasha cruzou o braço e ficou mal humorado.

Miroku, acho que Inu Yasha não tem a mínima noção de onde está indo... – Sangô sussurrou para o monge. Mas com sua audição melhor do que a de humanos, Inu Yasha escutou.

Já disse para calarem a boca... eu ... sei que Kagome passou por aqui. – Inu Yasha começou a cheirar o chão, e se arrastar.

Como ele é idiota, idiota e idiota, já passamos por aqui umas 5 vezes... Inu Yasha, seu idiota! – Antes que apanhasse mais uma vez, Shippou correu para o colo de Sangô.

Sangô e Miroku descobriram o amor, durante a luta com Narak, e formaram um casal, o monge é claro demorou para perder certos costumes, mas estavam felizes, e torciam para ver Kagome feliz também. Continuaram andando por mais algumas horas até que Sangô parou repentinamente.

Miroku... eu não me sinto bem. – Sangô se abaixou e ficou de cócoras.

Sangôzinha, o que você esta sentindo? – Miroku e o resto do grupo foram ver o que aconteceu com Sangô.

Estou enjoada, meio tonta... – Sangô estava com a mão na boca, mas vomitou, não muito, mas foi o suficiente para Kikyou entender o que aconteceu com a moça.

Escute-me, Sangô, é simples, e não é nenhuma doença, Inu Yasha? – Kikyou virou seu olhar para o hanyou que não entendia nada.

O que foi, Kikyou –

Você sentiu alguma mudança em Sangô, não foi? –

Não... espere... sim, o cheiro, ela... Sangô, você, oh! – Inu Yasha pareceu muito supresso.

O que? O que? – Sangô começou a ficar nervosa.

É simples. Você está grávida... parabéns. – Kikyou simplesmente levantou e começou a caminhar novamente.

Eu? Por Kami! Miroku, você vai ser pai! E eu... eu vou ser mãe! Oh Miroku! – Sangô estava com os olhos transbordando, estava feliz, e Miroku abraçou-a com muito alegria, Inu Yasha não quis estragar o momento, e começou a caminhar junto á Kikyou.

Eu sempre quis um filho. Um filho com olhos dourados. – Kikyou nem sequer olhou para Inu Yasha, apenas continuou a caminhar.

Por que você diz isso Kikyou? – Inu Yasha não entendeu aquela direta.

Por que agora eu posso Inu Yasha, estou viva novamente, sangue quente corre dentro de mim e eu posso gerar uma vida nova, Inu Yasha, nós seremos os pais mais felizes do mundo, não acha meu hanyou? – Kikyou falava tudo com um tom que Inu Yasha duvidava que o que ela falou seria verdade, parecia um fingimento barato para prender Inu Yasha à ela.

Não ... –

Não o que Inu Yasha? Você não quer um lindo bebe? –

Não Kikyou, não agora, não estou pronto, e você sabe que tenho que achar Kagome e ... –

Sei que quando a encontrar, com ela você ira querer ter um filho, agora você só pensa nela, e eu Inu Yasha, por que me reviveu então? –

Kikyou, não é isso, entenda que foi minha culpa ela estar perdida... Eu revivi você para você ter uma nova chance. Agora, venha, vamos acampar aqui, Sangô precisa descansar, já esta escuro, boa noite Kikyou. – Inu Yasha subiu na arvore, e fechou os olhos tentando entender o que acontecia.

Kagome estava se sentindo quente, estava submersa naquela água morna, e quando voltou para respirar, Sesshoumaru estava ali, observando-a, chamando-a, Kagome não conseguia mais controlar seu corpo, e saiu da água para os braços do poderoso youkai, Sesshoumaru enlaçou sua cintura e tomou os lábios de Kagome para si, aquele beijo parecia um sonho, o melhor sonho que ela teve em sua vida, seu corpo estava quente, e queria mais e mais Sesshoumaru, Kagome tentava em vão tirar a armadura dele, mas uma mulher começou a chamar, e Kagome não entendia da onde que aquela voz vinha.

Só mais um pouco, um pouquinho – Kagome não queria que aquele momento acabasse.

Mas a água vai esfriar, menina, acorda! – A senhora youkai sabia o que prendia Kagome em seus sonhos.

Vamos menina, o Sesshoumaru-sama esta esperando, venha se banhar e tomar café logo. –

Ao ouvir o nome de Sesshoumaru, Kagome rapidamente abriu os olhos, estava sonolenta, mais se sentiu triste ao perceber que foi um sonho.

"Por Kami! Eu não acredito que sonhei aquilo com ele... justo ele..."

Apressadamente se arrumou, e seguiu a senhora youkai para o café.

Querida, eu preparei algumas coisinhas, mas se você quiser algo a mais, não hesite em me pedir –

Sim, obrigada, mas, eu ainda não sei seu nome... – Kagome se sentiu um pouco envergonhada pela falta de atenção.

O sim queria, perdoe-me por esquecer de falar, meu nome é Zophie, mas pode me chamar de vovó Zofi. –

Obrigada, vovó. – Kagome percebeu que ela era muito boa e querida, e começou a comer.

Bom dia Zofi! Oh! Kagome? Bom dia para você também! – o General Ryou entrou no salão e parecia estar bem animado.

Bom dia Ryou, já se alimentou? – Zofi lançou um sorriso bondoso ao General.

Bom dia – Respondeu timidamente Kagome.

Acabei de voltar do vilarejo, me alimentei sim, e Kagome! Eu tenho uma grande noticia! Hoje iremos começar seu treinamento, infelizmente Sesshoumaru saiu com Jaken e disse para começarmos sem ele, quando estiver pronta, me avise, estarei esperando no jardim.

T-tudo bem. – Kagome gostou muito de saber que seu treino iria começar, estava ansiosa, mas queria que fosse Sesshoumaru quem a treinasse, por mais que Ryou parecesse muito legal.

Kagome terminou mais lentamente o café, e após terminar foi tirar os pratos da mesa.

Não precisa Senhorita – Maiko estava esperando do outro lado do salão, ela falou com um pouco de desdém.

Ah, não quer ajuda? – Kagome tentou ser amigável.

Já disse que não precisa, Senhorita, Ryou já está te esperando. – Antes de se retirar, Zofi apertou o braço de Maiko, e com certa raiva corrigiu a jovem youkai.

Maiko, já disse para ter respeito, principalmente com essa menina, você tem que parar de destratar humanos, e alem disso, você não deve chamar Ryou assim, para você é General Ryou. – Zofi parecia estar braba, mas logo que Maiko saiu, ela lançou outro sorriso bondoso à Kagome.

Queria, desculpe esta Maiko, ela é uma das melhores servas, mas ultimamente anda saindo da linha. Querida o jardim que Ryou se encontra é logo ali. – Zofi apontou para uma porta no final do corredor que dava para um imenso jardim com um grande portão.

Obrigada vovó Zofi, muito obrigada mesmo! – Kagome correu para encontrar Ryou, não sabia por que, mas estava ansiosa.

Ao entrar no grande jardim, demorou a avistar Ryou que estava descansando embaixo de uma imensa arvore, ele sentiu o cheiro de Kagome, mas por curiosidade manteve os olhos fechados para ver o que Kagome faria.


	5. Ciumes

"Será que ele está dormindo" Kagome se aproximava lentamente, porem parou a uma distancia considerável do youkai, Kagome não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se acordava ou esperava ele, deu um suspiro e escutou uma risada baixa.

Desculpe Senhorita por fazê-la esperar, admito que fique muito curioso com seus atos, e por isso fingi que dormia. Senti seu cheiro a uma grande distancia. – Ryou com um simpático sorriso se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro de Kagome.

Vamos, miko? – o General soltou uma gargalhada, que até Kagome se desconcertou e riu alto junto.

Vamos, General! – Kagome descobriu que realmente ele poderia ser um grande amigo.

Senhorita, por favor, me chame apenas de Ryou. –

Então me chame apenas de Kagome –

Um lindo nome, com uma linda dona. – Ryou se afastou um pouco.

Kagome corou violentamente, os últimos elogios que receberam foram anos atrás de Houjo, que ela nunca mais iria ver.

Kagome! Venha, pegue esse arco, as flechas estão ali, pegue e vamos treinar sua mira! – Ryou jogou um grande e pesado arco para Kagome, que teve dificuldades para conseguir segurar.

Vamos praticar com esse até ficar boa, mas quero deixar claro que esse arco não possui um grande poder de ataque, quando você conseguir manuseá-lo nós partiremos para outros arcos, e outras armas mais difíceis. –

Ah, sim, não parece tão difícil assim, hehe – Kagome segurou firme o arco, e pegou as flechas.

Agora vê tronco? Mire nele, quero que o reduza em pedaços. –

Mas, mas, por Kami! É enorme! –

Sei que você consegue, Kagome! –

Kagome se posicionou e lançou a flecha, o arco dificultava as coisas e a flecha foi meio torta, quase acertando um servo que passava por ali.

Hideki! Não ordenei para que ninguém entrasse no jardim sul? – Ryou falou levemente irritado.

General me desculpe, Maiko pediu para que Hideki colhesse algumas ervas na floresta. – O servo pareceu muito envergonhado.

Saia pelo outro portão, e avise para que ninguém mais entre aqui. – Ryou voltou a olhar para Kagome.

Agora, tente de novo, tudo bem? –

Sim, desculpe-me! –

Não precisa se preocupar, errar é normal, e errando se aprende, agora lance a flecha. –

Kagome se posicionou novamente, um pouco tremula, não conseguia se concentrar, e sentiu Ryou chegar perto.

Deixe-me te ajudar. –

Ryou se posicionou atrás de Kagome, e colocou suas mãos sobre as mãos de Kagome.

Fique mais reta, assim, e agora relaxe, deixe suas mãos mais firmes nesse ângulo, agora lance. – Ryou posicionou Kagome corretamente e se afastou

"Kami, estou mais nervosa ainda, não posso errar dessa vez!" Kagome lançou, a flecha soltou um brilho lilás e acertou bem no meio do tronco, que sumiu.

Muito bom, ficou realmente bom! – Ryou passou a mão na cabeça de Kagome.

Agora vou te pedir para repetir isso com os troncos que lançarei para o céu. – Ryou fazia troncos surgirem em sua frente para logo eles voarem pelos céus, treinaram a manha intera e perto do almoço Ryou parou de lançar os troncos.

Kagome, agora é o seguinte, vamos mudar um pouco, ao invés dos troncos, você terá que me atingir, eu atacarei você, isso é um treinamento, mas não hesitarei dei dar o meu melhor – Mesmo sendo algo extremamente perigoso, Ryou falou feliz.

M... Ma... Não! Não irei fazer isso, eu não quero te machucar! – Ficando extremamente vermelha, ela não queria mesmo machucar Ryou, mesmo sabendo que ele é um youkai completo, e muito forte.

Não se preocupe, em volta de meu corpo há uma kekkai, bem forte, e você não causará dano algum à mim. – Ryou saltou e começou a correr agilmente, Kagome mal via o rastro do youkai e começou a lançar flechas cegamente.

Eu não consigo, não consigo! – Kagome começou a ficar irritada.

Há – Ryou ria e aparecia em sua frente para logo estar por traz e dar um leve empurrão na miko, Kagome realmente ficou irritada e uma fraca luz lilás a envolveu, sentiu rapidamente que seus sentidos se aguçaram e fez ela enxergar Ryou correr como um humano normal, não esperou, e em um impulso lançou sua flecha em direção ao alvo, acertando em cheio e empurrando a Ryou contra uma grande arvore.

Wow! Eu realmente acreditei que você não conseguiria, realmente! Mas agora fiquei curioso Kagome, como você fez is... Kagome! – Ryou perdeu a fala quando percebeu que a jovem miko desfaleceu e caiu no chão produzindo um baque abafado pela grama.

Kagome! Kagome! Acorda Kagome. – Ryou chacoalhava Kagome preocupado, sabia que ela desmaiou pois usou muita forca.

General deixe comigo agora, eu cuidarei da garota! – Sesshoumaru pulou da grande arvore e caminhou em direção à eles.

Sesshoumaru-sama! Oh, sim, claro. – Ryou pegou Kagome no colo e entregou a moça adormecida no colo de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru estava indo para o quarto de Kagome, mas no meio do caminho a moça começa a abrir os olhos.

Ham... – Kagome sentiu que estava sendo carregada, mas não lembrou o que aconteceu antes de desmaiar, sentiu que a pessoa parou de andar e ela abriu os olhos lentamente.

Você se sente melhor? – Quando Kagome escutou a voz do Lorde olhou assustada para cima e ela se engasgou.

Miko, você se sente melhor? – Sesshoumaru fitou o rosto de Kagome, e sentiu seu rosto esquentar levemente, ele notou que as características do rosto de Kagome eram incomuns, ela era muito bela, muito mais bela do que muitas youkais que Sesshoumaru já viu.

S-im, Sesshoumaru, o-o que aconteceu? – Kagome estava confusa.

Você apenas desmaiou, ficou cansada no seu treino. Seu treino superou minhas expectativas, sei que vai ser difícil para você, mas você percebeu que você conseguiu novos poderes de miko? – Sesshoumaru colocou Kagome no chão levemente, mas ficou segurando-a em seus braços, pois Kagome ainda estava um pouco fraca.

Poderes de miko? Eu não lembro direito Sesshoumaru. – Kagome olhou para seus pés por um momento, mas Sesshoumaru pegou o queixo de Kagome com delicadeza e fez a miko olhar diretamente nos seus olhos.

Eu vi boa parte de seu treino, e amanha eu assumirei ele. Você fez sem perceber, mas seus sentidos se aguçaram, esse é um grande poder ótimo para defesa e ataque. Agora, já que acordou, deve ir comer, ira se recuperar mais rápido, Rin esta no salão almoçando, junte-se a ela. – Sesshoumaru soltou Kagome devagar, e quando ela conseguiu se equilibrar, ia agradecer, mas quando tomou fôlego para dizer algo, simplesmente viu que Sesshoumaru já estava longe. Kagome desceu as escadarias e rumou ao salão norte.

Maiko estava arruando o quarto de Kagome, e quando terminou foi sair, mas notou que Sesshoumaru estava vindo, seu coração acelerou, mas depois ela ficou decepcionada quando viu que ele carregava Kagome em seu colo, nunca ninguém teve o privilegio de ser tocado pelo Lorde, a não ser Rin, e ela ficou com uma grande raiva de Kagome, isso só piorou quando Kagome acordou e o Lorde a tratou como uma boneca de porcelana, agindo tão gentilmente com a humana que por um momento ele lembrou seu falecido pai. Maiko era tão jovem quanto Sesshoumaru, na época em que o grande Inu no Taisho era vivo e se envolveu com uma humana, Maiko rosnou ao imaginar Sesshoumaru acabando como o pai.

Mamãe! – Rin pulou da cadeira e correu para abraçar Kagome, a menina puxou Kagome até a cadeira ao seu lado, a alguns servos começaram a servir a refeição.

Isso é tão gostoso, é tão diferente do que eu costumava comer! – Kagome adorou aquela comida, e repetiu mais duas vezes, quando estava terminando Ryou entrou no recinto.

Oh, Kagome, me desculpe, peguei pesado com você! – Ryou pegou as mãos de Kagome como Kouga fazia antigamente, isso fez Kagome se sentir constrangida.

Gener... Oh, Ryou, não se preocupe, se você não pegar pesado eu não vou ficar mais forte, e alem disso, eu já me sinto muito melhor, já to disposta a treinar maia! – Kagome estava entretida conversando com Ryou que nem notou que Sesshoumaru entrou no salão. Sesshoumaru não soube dizer pra si mesmo o porque, mas ele sentiu um forte ciúmes de Ryou segurando a mão de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru-sama! – Rin gritou feliz, porem para o Lorde ela não correu abraçá-lo.

Rin termine a sua comida! Ryou quero que vá ao vilarejo, um aldeão me falou que tem alguns youkais na área. – Sesshoumaru evitou o olhar de Kagome, porem sentou-se ao seu lado.

Miko está apreciando o castelo deste Sesshoumaru? – Ele se dirigiu a Kagome ainda sem olhá-la.

Sim, Sesshoumaru. Obrigada por tudo. –

Miko, você poderá fazer o que quiser nessa tarde, voltaremos a treinar amanha de manha. –

Enquanto as humanas comiam e Sesshoumaru acompanhava-as, Maiko estava na porta esperando uma ordem, quando Zofi chamou-a para servir sake ao Lorde.

Vovó Zofi, você viu a audácia daquela menina? - Maiko estava irritada e nervosa, nunca ninguém tratou Sesshoumaru com tanta intimidade, até Rin que é mais próxima dele tem respeito. E não só com Sesshoumaru como o General Ryou.

Audácia? Não Maiko, não vi. – Zofi estava achando engraçado aquele ciúmes, sabia que desde que conheceu Sesshoumaru se apaixonou profundamente, e mesmo que não tivesse intimidade com Ryou, ela tinha uma grande admiração pelo General.

Ela é só uma humana, não tem nada de mais, o General fica babando em cima dela praticamente! –

Maiko, pare com isso, o Lorde está esperando seu sake. – Zofi só se preocupava que Maiko fizesse algo para Kagome que desagradasse Sesshoumaru.

Maiko com um sorriso forçado no rosto foi servir Sesshoumaru, que notou o cheiro de raiva que Maiko exalava.

Algum problema? – Sesshoumaru se dirigiu à serva sem olhá-la.

Ah...? Oh! Não senhor, desculpe o atraso senhor. – Maiko serviu o sake e se virou para sair.

Maiko. –

Sim Sesshoumaru-sama? – Maiko congelou no lugar que estava, e quase deixou a bandeja cair.

Quero que vá ao meu escritório, e me espere lá. – Sesshoumaru novamente falou sem olhá-la.

Maiko dirigiu um olhar ameaçador para Kagome, que percebeu, e foi para a cozinha.

Vovó, acho que zanguei Sesshoumaru-sama. – Maiko tremia, em sua expressão havia medo.

O que aconteceu Maiko? – Zofi parou o que estava fazendo e foi em direção à Maiko.

E-ele me chamou ao escritório, ele quer conversar, ele falou sem sequer olhar para mim, sei que ele sempre faz isso, mas senti na voz dele... –

Maiko, não sei o que ele quer, mas vá, Sesshoumaru-sama não gosta de esperar. Vá! – Zofi queria acompanhar Maiko, sabia que ela agia assim por ciúmes, gostava muito da youkai, e sabia que Sesshoumaru percebeu o modo de agir de Maiko.

Maiko andou a passos rápidos se dirigindo ao andar superior, em direção ao escritório. Sesshoumaru ainda não havia chego, e Maiko permaneceu em pé, nervosa. De repente a porta abriu, e o Lorde entrou, encarou a youkai, e sentou-se.

O que a Kagome fez para você? –

O-o que? Ah, ela... ela não fez nada Senhor! – Maiko engasgava-se com as palavras.

Esse Sesshoumaru não é burro, youkai! Vi seu olhar, vi como a trata! –

Eu não fiz nada, juro Senhor, não a desrespeitei! – Maiko suava frio.

Sei que não, ao contrario você já não estaria aqui, trabalha aqui a tanto tempo e não sabe como tem que ser ainda? Kagome será a nova Hime desse castelo, e mais alguma coisinha que esse Sesshoumaru notar, você irá embora daqui, e trabalhará no castelo do Lorde Kyo. Agora saia da minha frente, e fique ao lado de Kagome, faça o que ela lhe mandar fazer. – Sesshoumaru simplesmente abriu um pergaminho e começou a ler.

Sim Lorde. – Maiko saiu tropeçando do escritório, ela não conseguia digerir que Kagome viraria Hime. Mas obedeceu ao Lorde.


	6. A lua descobre o amor

7 meses depois ...

Sangô estava em uma gravidez complicada, e há mais de um mês ela e Miroku voltaram ao vilarejo de Kaede para cuidar da saúde de Sangô e do bebê.

Inu Yasha estava exausto, fazia mais de 7 meses que procurava Kagome, e agora só restou ele Shippou e Kikyou.

Kikyou atrasava Inu Yasha, e ele estava muito irritado com isso.

Inu Yasha, podemos descansar um pouco? Preciso comer algo. – Kikyou fazia de propósito, queria fazer Inu Yasha desistir, fingia passar mal para ficar nos braços do Hanyou.

Inu Yasha sabia disso, mas não sabia como agir, e estava desesperado para achar a sua Kagome.

Inu Yasha há uma fonte termal aqui perto! – A raposinha pulou no ombro do Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha vou me banhar... – Kikyou levantou, pisou no rabo de Shippou e desapareceu entre as folhagens.

Droga! Eu queria ir me banhar Inu Yasha! Está tão frio! – Shippou reclamava e reclamava, mas parou ao ver que Inu Yasha estava a ponto de explodir.

Droga! Droga, droga, droga e droga! – Inu Yasha socava o chão.

O que foi? –

Shippou, eu não sei o que fazer com Kikyou, ela não quis ficar no vilarejo, mas também não quer andar, não quer que eu a carregue, ela só esta me atrasando. Ah Kagome! Onde você se meteu? – Inu Yasha continuou socando o chão.

Kagome treinou com toda sua força nesses messes que passaram, ela superou qualquer miko que havia na região, e se tornou uma mulher forte e independente. Kagome foi treinada por Ryou e Sesshoumaru, Kagome quase feriu Ryou seriamente, e quase acertou Sesshoumaru com uma flecha.

Sabia que mais alguns meses ela conseguiria acompanhar a velocidade de Sesshoumaru, quase estava conseguindo, e isso era uma coisa ótima, pois agora ela poderia se defender muito bem, a vida que Kagome estava levando era muito boa para ela.

Maiko no fundo não gostava muito de Kagome, mas viu o grande poder dela, e aquele desgosto todo foi pelo ciúme que sentia.

Sesshoumaru soube de um colar lendário, ele não comentou o que o colar fazia, mas ele queria, Sesshoumaru novamente sairia em uma jornada, porem, apenas Ah-Um e Kagome iriam acompanhá-lo, pois seriam de grande ajuda.

Kagome estava ansiosa, estava deitada em seu quarto, fazendo carinho na bochecha de Rin, que agora não conseguia dormir sem que Kagome estivesse junto. Kagome sairia logo de manha, quando fossem visíveis os primeiros raios de Sol. Kagome não conseguia dormir, e ao ver que Rin estava até sonhando, levantou-se calmamente e foi dar uma volta pelo castelo, já vestiu a roupa que iria, era usar um quimono maravilhoso, porem com um tecido maleável para facilitar a caminhada.

Kagome estava descendo a escada para ir ao salão principal e levou um grande susto quando alguém tocou seu ombro.

Ah! – Deu um grito

Não precisa se assustar, miko, sou eu. –

Sesshoumaru, eu não vi que era você... –

... – Sesshoumaru pegou a mão de Kagome e a guiou até o jardim, Kagome ficou extremamente vermelha, e tudo só ficou mais constrangedor quando Sesshoumaru pegou a garota no colo e se transformou em uma esfera luminosa.

Kagome via o castelo lentamente desaparecer na colina, Sesshoumaru voava para uma pequena montanha para o leste. Quando finalmente estava ao chão, Sesshoumaru soltou Kagome com grande gentileza.

Kagome ia falar algo, mas a lua chamou sua atenção.

Olha! Sesshoumaru, que lindo... – Os olhos de Kagome estavam molhados, a lua estava muito grande e muito brilhante, e o céu estava repleto de estrelas.

Sesshoumaru não soube explicar, mas em seu peito nasceu uma grande alegria de ver Kagome feliz, e ao observá-la, seu coração começou a disparar, sabia que tinha caído na tentação de amar uma humana, fazia tempo que Sesshoumaru se sentia assim, e mesmo sem ter nenhuma intenção de mostrar seu lugar favorito, Sesshoumaru sentiu que devia largar o orgulho e demonstrar o que sentia.

Kagome... – Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez a chamou pelo nome na sua frente, e Kagome se assustou, quando viu o olhar penetrante de Sesshoumaru, seu coração disparou e sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Apenas parou de frente para o Lorde, e não conseguiu sair do lugar.

Kagome, você quer ir nessa viagem? – Sesshoumaru chegou perto, muito perto que Kagome podia sentir a respiração de Sesshoumaru.

Eu... Quero. –

Eu quero... Você... – Sesshoumaru segurou o rosto de Kagome com as duas mãos.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, e antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, pudesse ao menos pensar, sentiu os lábios de Sesshoumaru pressionando os seus, parecia um beijo para ver se seria aceito, e Kagome abriu seus lábios, sentindo a língua macia de Sesshoumaru encostar-se à sua. O beijo se intensificou de uma forma que seus corpos queriam grudar um no outro, e só pararam por que Kagome começou a ficar tonta e sem ar.

Sesshoumaru pegou levemente a nuca de Kagome e encostou sua cabeça em seu peito e começou a passar a mão pelo cabelo de Kagome.

Esse Sesshoumaru nunca se imaginou assim, isso era motivo para me envergonhar, mas eu jamais pensei que seria assim tão bom, e eu quero isso para sempre, Kagome... Eu amo você... – Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez demonstrou seus sentimentos, e foi intenso e sincero.

Sesshoumaru... – Kagome sentiu uma felicidade enorme, e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

Por que está chorando, Kagome? –

Por que estou feliz, por que eu amo você, e não queria admitir para mim mesma, por que eu tive medo... –

Medo? –

Sim, eu tive medo de ser rejeitada, de ter que ficar longe de você... –

Shh, isso não vai acontecer, eu vou estar ao seu lado... – Sesshoumaru sentou Kagome em seu colo, e acariciou seu rosto, ficaram assim até notarem que o céu começou a clarear.

Kagome, nós devemos voltar – Sesshoumaru pegou novamente a colegial no colo e em forma de esfera de luz voltou para o castelo, Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru, e correu para o quarto, deveria se despedir de Rin e de Zofi.

Acorda Rin, acorda... – Kagome balançava levemente a menina, Rin abriu os olhos, e olhou para Kagome, deu um sorriso, e voltou a dormir.

Anda Rin, eu vou viajar, venha se despedir de Sesshoumaru! Acorda Rin-chan. – Kagome pegou a menina em seu colo, e levou ela ao banheiro, lavou seu rosto para desperta-la.

Aaaah! Rin está com sono, mamãe, que horas são? –

É bem cedo Rin-chan. Se vista, que eu estarei esperando lá no salão de baixo. –

Kagome deixa Rin no quarto, e foi em direção à escadaria, em baixo Zofi e Maiko estavam esperando-a.

Vovó, eu estou indo! Não sei quanto tempo demoraremos, mas já estou com saudades! – Kagome abraçou forte a velha youkai, e quando se virou para se despedir de Maiko, percebeu que ela a encarava com ódio nos olhos.

Bom, eu vou ao esperar por Rin no salão, até logo! –

Maiko bufou, e Zofi já sabia o porquê.

Sentiu também, vovó? – Maiko falou cheia de raiva.

Maiko, isso não quer dizer nada... –

Como não? O cabelo dela, as roupas dela, tudo, tudo está cheirando o cheiro que Sesshoumaru-sama possui. Ele deve ter a abraçado, eu... eu não quero acreditar, mas acho que o nosso Lorde está se envolvendo com uma humana! – Maiko falou com a voz rouca de raiva.

Maiko, isso já era esperado, não acha? Ela aprendeu muito com o Sesshoumaru-sama, mas ele aprendeu muito mais com ela. –

Kagome avistou Sesshoumaru, seu coração começou a disparar e ela apressou o passo até chegar aos braços de Sesshoumaru.

Minha miko... Fez esse Sesshoumaru esperar demais. –

Desculpe Sesshoumaru, meu Sesshoumaru... – O rosto de Kagome se escondia no peito de Sesshoumaru, que sentiu a presença de Ryou se aproximando, Sesshoumaru sentia ciúmes, e agora com Kagome nos braços que percebeu, antes que o General avistá-los, Sesshoumaru tomou os lábios de Kagome e começou um profundo beijo. Ryou viu, seu coração apertou, ele amava Kagome, sabia que Sesshoumaru à amava também, mesmo ele não querendo aceitar, mas nunca pensou que ele pisaria em seu orgulho para ficar com uma humana. Mas teve que manter a posse, não iria dar o braço a torcer.

Quando Kagome foi respirar, notou que Ryou estava parado logo atrás de Sesshoumaru.

Oh... Ryou... Eu... Eu não o vi parado aqui! –

Eu não quis interrompe-los, Senhorita Kagome. Sesshoumaru-sama deseja mais alguma coisa para a viagem? – Ryou tratou formalmente Kagome, costume que havia perdido.

Não General, já tenho tudo que preciso. – Sesshoumaru enfatizou "tudo".

Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Mamãe! – Rin desceu correndo as escadas, Maiko e Zofi acompanharam-na. Maiko tropeçou e quase caiu quando viu seu Lorde com Kagome em seus braços.


	7. A viagem em busca do colar

Rin! – Kagome pegou a menina no colo e deu um grande beijo em sua bochecha.

Eu sabia mamãe! –

Sabia o que Rin? –

Que mamãe e papai se amavam! Eu sabia! – Rin falou extremamente feliz.

Kagome se sentiu muito envergonhada, porem Sesshoumaru quem surpreendeu todos.

Rin! –

Sim senhor Sesshoumaru? –

Você está certa, eu amo Kagome e depois dessa viagem, Kagome se tornara Senhora desse castelo. Maiko! –

S... sim Lorde? –

Cuidara novamente de Rin, você e Zofi, e Ryou, patrulhe as fronteiras, principalmente ao sul. – Sesshoumaru se virou e rumou ao portão principal.

Adeus a todos! – Kagome correu acompanhar Sesshoumaru, montou em Arurun e saíram do castelo.

Eles percorreram um longo caminho, seguindo uma trilha, Sesshoumaru indo à frente e Kagome em cima de Arurun. Kagome estava cansada de ficar sentada, e desceu do dragão youkai.

Sesshoumaru parou de caminhar e esperou Kagome chegar perto, ele passou o braço pela cintura da miko e olhou-a nos olhos.

Sabe Kagome, tenho medo de perder você... –

Você nunca vai me perder, Sesshoumaru, nunca, eu não vou sair do seu lado. – Kagome apertou forte o abraço que estava dando.

Sou um youkai, você é uma humana, sabe o que isso significa, não é? –

Kagome soltou-o, e lagrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

Um dia eu irei envelhecer ficar fraca e feia, e vou morrer vendo você ainda como está hoje, eu sei... Mas... O que quer dizer? –

Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer Kagome, não agora que eu descobri que o amor me fez mais forte, me deu um motivo para lutar e proteger alguém que eu amo que é você... – Sesshoumaru abraçou novamente Kagome.

Isso vai acontecer sim Sesshoumaru! Não tem como parar o tempo! – Kagome gritou, agarrando as vestes de Sesshoumaru e chorando.

Não, parar o tempo não, eu sei que não pode acontecer isso, mas Kagome, fazer você como eu, demorar a envelhecer como eu, e te fazer mais forte... –

Mas como? Eu sou apenas uma humana, por Kami! Eu te amo Sesshoumaru, eu amo e amo muito você, eu quero muito ficar com você, eu quero... – Kagome não conseguia mais controlar, voltou a sofrer apenas ao pensar que podia perdê-lo para uma mulher jovem, uma youkai que não iria envelhecer.

Eu sei como, você vai ser minha, para sempre, temos uma longe viagem, e isso te fará mais forte. –

Eu apenas, apenas confio em você... –

Eu sei, minha miko! –

Kagome se sentiu mais confortável, deu um doce sorriso com as bochechar rosadas e molhadas, mas Sesshoumaru apenas a abraçou.

Passaram-se mais um mês, Inu Yasha havia passado perto do castelo de Sesshoumaru á alguns dias e havia um fraco cheiro de Kagome em volta do lugar, como se ela estivesse passado lá.

Inu Yasha seguiu seu caminho, algo o fazia pensar que ela estava perto, algo em seu peito mandou seguir para a grande floresta. Ele estava certo, Inu Yasha sentiu o cheiro de Kagome e esse cheiro o levava até uma trilha, Inu Yasha ficou imensamente feliz, até notar o segundo cheiro.

Eu achei Shippou, você sente também não é? –

Sim Inu Yasha! Estou feliz! Estou feliz! – Shippou cheirou novamente o chão e notou o outro cheiro também.

Inu Yasha, você percebeu que o chei... – A raposinha foi cortada por Kikyou.

O que aconteceu meu amor? Por que estão tão agitados? –

Pare de me chamar assim Kikyou, e eu achei o cheiro da Kagome, o cheiro esta seguindo a trilha, se seguirmos vamos encontrá-la. –

Kikyou ficou petrificada, não queria que esse dia chegasse, rezava para que Kagome tivesse morrido, seus pensamentos foram cortados por Shippou.

Mas Inu Yasha, o outro cheiro, é do seu irmão! –

Eu sei Shippou, o que esse idiota faz perto da Kagome? Grr! –

E se ele matar ela? Aaaah! - Shippou começou a chorar, mas levou um chute do Inu Yasha.

Não diga besteiras! Vamos correndo, Kikyou suba agora! – Inu Yasha nem esperou a resposta e já "jogou" a miko em suas costas, Inu Yasha nunca correu tanto em sua vida.

Há duas semanas que Sesshoumaru e Kagome pararam para recompor as energias em uma casa abandonada na floresta, Sesshoumaru estava dentro da cabana com Kagome dormindo em seu colo, ele pretendia ficar só mais uns quatro dias lá.

Mas ele não podia negar que estava tudo tão bom. Ele saia todo dia buscar comida e Kagome se banhava na fonte térmica que tinha ali perto, Sesshoumaru certa vez viu Kagome nua, e seu instinto quase o dominou, ela era perfeita, extremamente bela e perfeita! Seu corpo tinha curvas muito bem feitas e depois daquele dia ele prometeu a si mesmo não tocar na Kagome com segundas intenções.

Kagome queria sentir o toque de Sesshoumaru mais ousado, mas tinha vergonha, ela queria o youkai de uma maneira que nunca quis o hanyou.

E assim passaram-se mais três dias.

Sesshoumaru –

Sim? Kagome. –

Irei me banhar na fonte, serei breve. – Kagome saiu com sua mochila, item que Sesshoumaru achou estranho, porem, muito eficaz.

Não demore, minha miko. –

Sim. –

Kagome caminhou ate a fonte e se despiu, entrou cuidadosamente nas águas quentes para não escorregar e mergulhou até seu pescoço.

Ah! Delicia! –

Inu Yasha estava sentindo cada vez mais forte o doce aroma de Kagome, mas o cheiro de Sesshoumaru estava pressente também, e isso incomodava muito o hanyou, de repente Inu Yasha parou, Shippou começou a se agitar, e antes que o youkai raposa falasse alguma coisa, Inu Yasha o calou.

Shippou, Kikyou, fiquem ai, cuide dela Shippou! –

Inu Yasha! Não me deixe, me leve! –

Kikyou espera só um pouco, por favor. –

Inu Yasha se preparou para correr, porem a mulher segura seu kimono.

É aquela menina, não é? Sentiu o cheiro dela? Ela está por aqui? –

Kikyou, eu preciso trazer a Kagome de volta, ela precisa voltar para o vilarejo. –

"Ela precisa voltar para mim"

Eu não posso fazer nada, não é. –

Sinto muito, Kikyou – Inu Yasha desaparece entre as arvores.

Traga algo para mim comer quanto espero meu hanyou. – Kikyou ordenou Shippou.

Não sou o idiota do Inu Yasha, e eu nunca vou obedecer você! – Shippou mostrou a língua e saiu correndo pela trilha.

Inu Yasha estava ansioso, estava perto, sentia isso, o cheiro o embriagava, e depois de uma curta distancia escutou barulho de água.

Kagome... – Inu Yasha sabia que ela estava logo atrás daqueles arbustos.

Kagome eu vim te buscar, minha Kagome. – Inu Yasha, mesmo com toda a ansiedade que sentia caminhou lentamente até que enxergou a miko.

Kagome estava virada de costas para ele, de bruço para uma pedra, estava do outro lado da fonte termal, e Inu Yasha não agüentou mais a ansiedade.

KAGOME! Ah eu não acredito, Kagome, finalmente te achei, pensei que tivesse morrido! – Inu Yasha pulou na água para ir abraçar Kagome.

AAAAAAAAH! – Kagome se assustou com o grito de Inu Yasha e criou uma barreira, quando Inu Yasha encostou suas mãos na barreira, sentiu uma forte dor e viu que sua mão estava queimada.

Kagome, sou eu, Inu Yasha! Olhe para mim! – Inu Yasha continuou forçando a barreira mesmo com a intensa dor.

Eu sei que é você, e justamente por isso não quero que se aproxime, vá embora, agora! – Kagome intensificou a barreira tornando-a mais poderosa, Inu Yasha deixou escapar um grito de dor, mas antes que esse grito acabasse, sentiu um soco no rosto, e ele nem notou que alguém estava por perto.

O que você quer, Inu Yasha! – Sesshoumaru escutou o grito de sua amada, e quando viu seu deplorável irmão tentando inutilmente quebrar a kekkai de Kagome, sentiu raiva.

Sesshoumaru? Sai de perto da minha Kagome, anda Kagome, venha, ele vai querer te matar! Venha Kagome, por favor... –

Vamos, minha miko. – Sesshoumaru entrou na kekkai, o que deixou Inu Yasha perplexo, mais não entendeu por que Sesshoumaru se referiu a Kagome como sendo sua.

Sesshoumaru, me leve embora, longe dele. – Kagome escondeu o rosto no peito de Sesshoumaru, que se transformou em esfera luminosa e desapareceu pelos céus...

Kagome... – Inu Yasha saiu da fonte, e sentou-se sob uma pedra.

"O que foi que aconteceu? Por que ela queria me machucar? E por que ela foi embora com aquele maldito?"

Inu Yasha ficou horas e horas sentado na pedra, o cheiro de Kagome terminava ali, e novamente ele não tinha noção de onde eles foram, até que Inu Yasha teve uma idéia.

"Vou levar comigo a Kagome, nem que ela não queira, o lugar dela é ao meu lado! Sesshoumaru deve ter levado-a para seu castelo"

Inu Yasha levantou e correu até onde Shippou e Kikyou estavam, Shippou dormia tranquilamente, mas Kikyou estava a sua espera.

Inu Yasha, por quê? – Kikyou estava com o rosto molhado de lagrimas.

Por que, o que? Kikyou. –

Por que me deixou tanto tempo sozinha? –

Eu fui buscar a Kagome e... -

KAGOME, SEMPRE KAGOME, E EU INU YASHA? E EU? – Kikyou levantou-se e deu um tapa no rosto do meio-youkai.

Ki... Kyou. – Inu Yasha não imaginou que algum dia Kikyou fosse chegar a esse nível, e ficou extremamente irritado.

Você que quis me seguir, Kikyou, eu mandei você ficar no vilarejo! –

Você não manda em mim, eu o segui por que eu o amo, e não quero te perder. –

Você não entende que o nosso amor não tem futuro? E eu vim salvar a Kagome. –

Kagome, Kagome, sempre Kagome, você não se tocou, mesmo depois do que acontecer? Kagome não quer mais você. E eu agora entendo o porque! –

Como você soube? –

Eu segui você, Inu Yasha, eu vi o que aconteceu. –

Você não tinha o direito, Kikyou! – Inu Yasha virou-se, pegou Shippou no colo e abandonou Kikyou.

Shippou acorda com o movimento, e nota que só esta ele e Inu Yasha.

Onde estamos indo? –

Nós vamos salvar a Kagome? –

Por que Inu Yasha? Ela está em perigo? –

Sim Shippou, Sesshoumaru levou Kagome embora! –

Por quê? Ai Kagome! Temos que salva-la! Vai mais rápido! –

Eu sei pirralho! –

Mas... Cadê a Kikyou? –

Ela foi embora, para sempre! –

Eu nunca gostei dela... –

Ninguém gostou dela, e agora eu vejo o porquê! –

Inu Yasha estava indo ao castelo de Sesshoumaru, a viagem demoraria um pouco, mas Inu Yasha nem pensava em descansar.


	8. O colar de sangue

Sesshoumaru vestiu Kagome, e deixou ela ficar dormindo em seu colo, Kagome começou a acordar lentamente.

Você está bem? –

Ai, que dor de cabeça! Ai... Eu estou sim... Fora a dor... –

Deseja algo, Kagome? –

Sim, Sesshoumaru, eu desejo. –

O que, minha miko? –

Eu desejo carinho. –

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que fazer, e começou a passar levemente os dedos pelo rosto de Kagome que soltou um longo suspiro.

O que foi? Não está gostando? – Sesshoumaru preocupou-se que talvez estava fazendo algo errado.

Não, está tão bom, assim que eu gosto, meu Sesshoumaru. –

Durma, estamos perto do nosso rumo, vou levar você no meu colo, amanha cedo chegaremos! –

Sim. – Kagome fechou novamente os olhos, Sesshoumaru continuou fazendo carinho nela, até notar que ela dormiu, levantou-se com Kagome em seu colo e novamente virou uma esfera luminosa.

Estava amanhecendo, e Sesshoumaru passou a noite voando procurando uma entrada em uma grande montanha. Quando finalmente encontrou acordou Kagome.

Kagome chegamos. Abra os olhos minha doce humana! –

Ahm? – Kagome acordou e notou que estava dia, se sentia bem, o colo do Lorde era confortável.

Onde estamos Sesshoumaru? –

Na Montanha de Sangue! Aqui se encontra o colar que tanto procuro. Vamos entrar.

A montanha era estranha, tinha um forte odor de ferro e seus corredores eram iluminados misteriosamente por luzes avermelhadas, depois de algumas horas caminhando eles avistaram um enorme templo no coração da montanha.

Kagome fique em silencio e faça o que eu falar para você fazer. –

Sim, Sesshoumaru. –

Sesshoumaru arrancou um canino e caminhou até o altar, onde depositou seu canino, e lançou um pouco de veneno por cima.

Afastou-se um pouco e esperou alguns minutos. Kagome estava ansiosa, sentia que algo grandioso estava para acontecer e de repente uma youkai surgiu em forma de fumaça.

Sesshoumaru-sama! – a youkai estava de olhos fechados, e se dirigiu a Sesshoumaru com certa distancia.

É você a guardiã do colar de sangue? –

Sou sim! Meu nome é Haruka! E guardo esse colar esperando um coração banhado pelo amor verdadeiro aparecer. Só não esperei que o Senhor das terras do Oeste aparecesse aqui.

Todos têm direito de amar. –

Mas você sabe que é outro tipo de amor que tem que trazer aqui, Lorde.

Eu sei. E justamente por isso eu estou aqui. –

Você é famoso por esnobar humanos, agora está me dizendo que trouxe à mim uma humana? –

Sim Haruka, esse Sesshoumaru quer desposar uma humana, quer viver para sempre ao lado dessa humana! –

Então já sabe o que tem que fazer? –

Sim. –

Então faça! –

Kagome não estava entendendo nada, se surpreendeu que Sesshoumaru foi ordenado, e mais ainda quando viu que ele iria obedecer, só não sabia o que ele iria fazer.

Kagome, vire-se! –

Por... –

Shh! Vire-se. –

Kagome se virou e esperou algo acontecer, sentiu uma forte dor e suas pernas ficaram moles, Sesshoumaru pegou-a no colo e deitou Kagome no altar.

Estou morrendo, não é? –

Sim –

Por que me matou, meu Sesshoumaru? –

Vou te trazer de volta, meu amor. –

A visão de Kagome ficou turva, escureceu e Kagome morreu.

Fiz o que pediu, Haruka. Agora me entregue o colar! –

Um forte brilho ofuscou a visão do Lorde, e sentiu um peso sob suas mãos.

Já sabe o que fazer, youkai? –

Sim! –

Sesshoumaru pegou Kagome no colo, o corpo morto da jovem miko ainda estava quente e Sesshoumaru colocou o colar em Kagome.

Seu corpo começou a flutuar, os cabelos de Kagome ficaram mais brilhantes e sedosos, sua pele ficou branca como a neve, e a miko acordou...

Eu... eu ainda viva! Eu não sei, estou sentindo algo estanho, Cadê Sesshoumaru? Por que não enxergo nada? – Kagome ainda flutuava, seus olhos estavam abertos, mais inexpressivos. Kagome lentamente desceu, e Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo.

Sesshoumaru, é você? –

Sim Kagome. –

O que está em meu pescoço? Esta queimando! –

Espera um pouco Kagome, mas enquanto isso abra sua boca que eu lhe darei algo para beber. –

Kagome obedeceu, ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, não sabia se era real ou um sonho foi quando sentiu o liquido quente e grosso em sua boa, era sangue, queria cuspir, mas engoliu, a cada gole seu corpo se revigorava, pulsava! Ela se sentia forte!

Kagome começou a enchergar e alem disso, sentir, cheirar! Seus sentidos estavam melhorados, seu corpo estava forte. Ela se sentia ótima, e olhou para Sesshoumaru, que estava com a palma da mão cortada com muito sangue

Sesshoumaru? Você está bem? –

Você se esqueceu que esse Sesshoumaru é um youkai completo? –

Kagome abraçou forte seu amado, que correspondeu.

Kagome! – A youkai guardiã estava com os olhos abertos, eram vermelhos e medonhos.

S... s... sim? –

Venha até mim! –

Kagome parou na frente de Haruka e a youkai pingou o veneno de Sesshoumaru em seu pescoço, o colar começou a derreter, e em seguida Haruka pressionou o canino de Sesshoumaru em seu pescoço, que engoliu o canino. O colar foi sugado para dentro do corpo de Kagome, e no seu lugar ficou uma tatuagem em forma de lua no pescoço da miko.

Menina, você não é mais humana, você agora é uma hanyou. Seu corpo, sua mente e sua força são diferentes agora. Olhe em meus olhos, e você vera como todos te enxergarão!

Kagome olhou nos olhos de Haruka e se enxergou como se estivesse na sua frente. Kagome agora tinha os olhos dourados, caninos e unhas afiadas, pele branquinha e orelhas, iguais as de Inu Yasha, porem seu cabelo se manteve preto.

Eu... eu... – Kagome olhou com os olhos marejados para Sesshoumaru.

Eu não falei que iríamos viver juntos para sempre? Kagome. –

Sesshoumaru, ah! Eu o amo, amo muito! Eu não sei o que dizer, eu... –

Não diga nada, minha querida, você foi a responsável por isso tudo, eu só iria entregar esse colar para um youkai que amasse verdadeiramente uma humana, nunca pensei que seria o Lorde do Oeste. – Haruka estava com seus olhos fechados novamente, e em sua face estava em paz e tranqüila.

Haruka, esse Sesshoumaru agradece por ter acreditado nos meus sentimentos. –

Vão, a viagem não vai ser tão longa assim. –

Obrigada Haruka! – Kagome agradeceu e correu seguir Sesshoumaru.

Eu não sei, senhor Inu Yasha, já disse que não voltaram para o castelo! – Zofi estava tendo problemas com Inu Yasha que de todas as maneiras tentava entrar no castelo de seu irmão mais velho.

Sua velhota, deixe-me entrar, sei que Kagome está aqui. Anda, eu vou matar todos vocês seus malditos youkais! – Inu Yasha gritava para que todo o castelo ouvisse, Maiko tremia de medo, até que Ryou agiu.

Vai nos matar? Então terá que passar por mim! –

Quem é você seu maldito? –

Sou o General Ryou, e enquanto Sesshoumaru-sama e Kagome-sama não retornarem, eu cuido de tudo. –

Ryou pulou da enorme muralha e parou enfrente ao Inu Yasha.

Vou te matar, seu idiota! – Inu Yasha sacou a tessaiga e atacou, lançou a ferida do vento diversas vezes mas nem uma acertou o General.

Você é apenas um pirralho, acha que eu deixarei você me arranhar? – Ryou saca sua espada e faz Inu Yasha derrubar a tessaiga.

Kagome sinta o vento. –

Kagome farejou o ar, e sentiu cheiro de youkais junto com cheiro de sangue.

Uma luta! Sesshoumaru. –

Sinta o cheiro de cada um envolvido. –

Kagome fechou os olhos e sentiu, não sabia como, mas aos poucos foi adivinhando de quem era cada cheiro.

Por Kami! –

Sesshoumaru é o Inu Yasha e o Ryou! – Kagome se desesperou com medo de que Inu Yasha ferisse Ryou, mas até o momento só sentia o cheiro do sangue de Inu Yasha.

Venha Kagome, vou acabar com essa brincadeira! – Sesshoumaru correu com muita rapidez, e Kagome conseguiu acompanhá-lo.

Kikyou seguiu Inu Yasha, sabia onde ele iria, e quando finalmente os encontrou, viu seu amado ser quase derrotado por um youkai.

Pare com isso! Largue meu hanyou! – Kikyou estava ameaçando lançar uma flecha.

Ryou se desconcertou, aquela mulher era igual a Senhorita Kagome, mas possuía um cheiro de defunto. Inu Yasha percebendo a distração atacou e acertou o peito de Ryou.

Ah! Seu maldito, isso não vai acontecer novamente! – Ryou começou a atacar e dessa vez Kikyou lança a flecha, mas errou.

"Como que eu errei? Eu nunca erro meus alvos."

Kikyou está lá, Sesshoumaru! –

Sim Kagome, estamos chegando, veja, já dá para ver as torres do castelo.

Inu Yasha estava ferido, mas ao ver Kikyou se irritou,

Vá embora! Kikyou você só me atrapalha! Eu não quero mais você! –

Inu Yasha, não vou embora, eu te amo, entenda! –

Ryou sentiu o cheiro de Sesshoumaru se aproximando, e aos poucos todos os youkais sentiram também, Maiko ficou feliz ao sentir só Sesshoumaru, e saiu correndo para fora do castelo.

Foi um momento de tensão, e todos olhavam na direção que o cheiro vinha.

"Onde ele deixou Kagome? Será que ele a deixou morrer na viagem?" Ryou sentiu seu sangue começar a ferver quando finalmente viram Sesshoumaru aparecer, logo atrás dele estava Kagome, mas não era a mesma Kagome que todos conheciam, ela cheirava youkai!


	9. Bem vindo Shippou!

Inu Yasha, já mandei você sumir, o que quer em meu castelo? – Sesshoumaru estava com raiva. Mas pareceu que o hanyou não tinha nem visto o Lorde parado quase a sua frente, a única coisa que Inu Yasha enxergava era Kagome.

Como esta linda... Kagome! –

O que? Está louco? Vá embora Inu Yasha, não irei me opor se Sesshoumaru o matar! –

Eu não ligo Kagome, eu só quero poder encostar em seu rosto. –

VOCÊ NÃO VAI CHEGAR PERTO DA MINHA MULHER! Sesshoumaru derrubou Inu Yasha e apertou seu pescoço, isso pareceu ter acordado Inu Yasha de seu transe, e o fez lutar.

Enquanto isso Ryou puxou Kagome para dentro do castelo, e falou para Zofi e Maiko ficarem com ela.

Kikyou estava desesperada, queria ajudar, e quando foi lançar suas flechas no lorde, Ryou segurou seu pulso.

Não se meta, mulher! –

Me solta, solta! Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha! –

Sesshoumaru não vai deixar Inu Yasha te salvar mulher, vá embora por que não gosto de matar humanos! –

Eu não vou, não quero, me larga! –

Ryou pegou Kikyou no colo e correu para a floresta.

Dentro do castelo, Maiko não acreditava, mais Kagome não cheirava mais humanos, ela tinha um cheiro igual ao cheiro que o irmão mais novo de Sesshoumaru possuía.

Minha menina, o que aconteceu com você? – Zofi se mostrou preocupada, mas com uma emoção contida em sua voz.

Vovó Zofi, eu sou uma hanyou, eu não sou mais humana, e o sangue de Sesshoumaru corre dentro de mim! –

Como isso? – Maiko estava quieta até então, e sua voz sai com muito veneno.

Foi obra do colar, não é Kagome? – Zofi já ouviu falar no colar e em Haruka, mas não pensou que seria verdade.

Sim vovó! –

Mas como? – Maiko estava impaciente e não queria ficar mais perto de Kagome.

Eu não sei como, eu morri, o outro lado é escuro e triste, mas meu coração voltou a bater por que Sesshoumaru me chamava. O seu sangue entrou em mim e aquele colar se transformou em uma lua marcada em minha pele. – Kagome mostrou a lua onde estava o colar para Zophie.

Você estava extremamente forte com seus poderes de miko para uma humana, sabe que agora que é uma youkai não poderá ser miko também, mas a sua força física ainda que já estava muito boa ficou muito melhor com o sangue de um poderoso youkai como Sesshoumaru-sama correndo em suas veias, você está muito mais forte que o irmão mais novo do Sesshoumaru-sama, pois você foi também uma humana muito forte, minha querida. – Zophie abraçou Kagome e apertou a nova hanyou com força.

Eu sinto meu corpo forte vovó! –

Eu sei querida, eu sei! Você está muito mais forte do que muitos youkais completos que se encontram nesse castelo. –

Sesshoumaru fez a tessaiga voar longe, e sem a sua espada Inu Yasha estava se transformando em um youkai completo, Sesshoumaru previu isso, e antes de Inu Yasha se transformar completamente Sesshoumaru apertou o pescoço do hanyou até ele ficar inconsciente, Sesshoumaru chamou alguns servos e mandou eles deixarem Inu Yasha bem longe do castelo e foi entrar no castelo porem percebeu m choro de uma criança.

Maldito! Seu monstro! – Shippou estava sentado atrás de um arbusto e chorava pensando que Inu Yasha tinha morrido.

Criança, o que faz aqui? –

Shippou se assusta, não tinha percebido a presença de Sesshoumaru até que ele o chame!

Não machuque a Kagome por favor, você matou Inu Yasha, agora não tenho ninguém, não mate a Kagome. Por favor, por favor! –

Shippou, correto? –

O que? –

Seu nome, é Shippou, não é? –

S... Sim... –

Venha comigo, criança... – Sesshoumaru entrou no castelo com Shippou tremendo ao seu lado, foi procurar Kagome, que Zofi falou que tinha ido ao seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru bateu na porta e Kagome abriu, quando viu que Sesshoumaru estava bem, abraçou com força o youkai.

Ka... Ka... Kago... - Shippou não acreditou quando viu Kagome abraçar Sesshoumaru, isso era suicídio, mas o que surpreendeu realmente foi o fato de que Sesshoumaru a abraçou também.

Oh! Eu não acredito! Shippou, oh Shippou! – Kagome abraçou o pequeno youkai que novamente chorou muito.

Kagome! Kagome! Não me abandone, ele... ele matou o Inu Yasha! –

Kagome olhou assustada para Sesshoumaru.

Você o matou, meu youkai? –

Não, apenas deixei ele inconsciente... – Sesshoumaru falou indiferente.

Shippou, olhe para mim. –

Shippou olhou para Kagome e notou que ela estava totalmente mudada, notou que seu cheiro também mudou, que ela parecia o Inu Yasha, e foi assim que Shippou entendeu que Kagome não era mais aquela Kagome.

Você é como o Inu Yasha, Kagome! – Shippou pulou em cima da cabeça de Kagome e começou a puxar as orelhas de Kagome.

Eu sou uma hanyou Shippou! – Kagome riu, fazia cócegas.

Kagome, tenho que cuidar de algumas coisas, essa raposa pode ficar no castelo. – Sesshoumaru deu um beijo em Kagome e sumiu pelos corredores.

Venha Shippou, vou te explicar desde o inicio. – Kagome e Shippou entraram no quarto.

Me larga, seu maldito, seu youkai sujo! – Kikyou gritava e batia em Ryou, que nada sentia e fingia que não escutava, Ryou farejou cheiro de humanos e percebeu que estavam perto de um vilarejo.

Mulher, você ficara segura nesse lugar, nunca mais volte se não mataremos você. – Ele colocou Kikyou no chão, mas ainda segurava a mulher porque ela ainda se debatia muito.

Me larga, uh, larga agora! –

Você se parece com Kagome, mas cheira a defunto, por que? –

HAHAHA, eu me parecer com ela? NÃO, pare com isso, ela é que parece comigo, ela é a minha copia barata! – Kikyou estava surtada.

Como assim sua copia? Mulher, diga qual é o seu nome, e pare de me chutar, isso está me irritando! –

Ela é minha reencarnação, queria roubar meu Inu Yasha, ela não é dessa época, e agora a tonta não pode voltar para a era dela! HAHAHA! –

Reencarnação? Então você já morreu um dia? –

Narak maldito, me enganou e me matou... maldito agora está morto! –

Entendo, agora faz sentido, a Shikon no Tama, Sesshoumaru já me falou sobre vocês, então é verdade que Kagome é do futuro... ela é realmente muito esperta... –

Pare com isso, ela não deveria estar aqui, ela queria ficar no meu lugar. –

Seu nome é Kikyou não é? –

E daí? – Kikyou se debatia cada vez mais forte.

E daí que eu ouvi que você era mais esperta e mais independente... Deixarei-te nesse vilarejo, deixe Kagome em paz... Ela é uma pessoa boa... –

Ela não é mais humana! -

Mas continua com um coração bom. Kikyou, adeus, espero nunca mais te encontrar.

Ryou solta Kikyou, que vem dar um tapa nele, ele segura ela e bate levemente em sua cabeça, fazendo-a desmaiar.

Ryou carrega Kikyou para a vila, e pede para o chefe arrumar um lugar para ela ficar, quando termina ele volta correndo, queria ver como estava Kagome.

KAWAII! Eu estou com tantas saudades deles Shippou! Que bom que a Sangô vai ter neném! – Kagome ficou extremamente feliz ao saber que Sangô estava prestes a ser mãe.

É, e também Miroku até fez uma casa para eles, enganando os camponeses com a velha historia do exorcismo! – Shippou também estava muito feliz com Kagome ao seu lado, ele pensou que com a transformação de Kagome, talvez sua personalidade também mudasse. Mas Kagome era a Kagome gentil e amável como sempre foi. Eles estavam rindo muito com tudo, matando a saudades que nem se tocaram que alguém estava batendo na porta.

Pelo jeito eles estão se divertindo mesmo, terei que falar com Kagome mais tarde. – Ryou solta à maçaneta da porta e ao virar-se viu Sesshoumaru parado perto á escada encarando-o.

Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, não notei sua presença Lorde. –

Não notou, eu sei, estava ansioso não é? –

Ansioso Sesshoumaru-sama? –

A Kagome agora exala um cheiro peculiar, não é? –

Ela tem o seu cheiro, Lorde. –

Sim, o meu... ela é minha, irei fazer ela minha, essa noite. –

Vai marcá-la? –

Vou... –

Mas Lorde isso prende vocês para sempre... –

E é por isso mesmo que tem que ser hoje! –

Por quê? –

Por que quem possui o colar dentro de si não sobrevive mais que 10 dias sem ser marcada. –

Entendo... Lorde, irei me retirar. –

Antes... Ryou, eu quero confirmar algo... não minta para esse Sesshoumaru! –

O que seria Lorde? –

Você ama Kagome Ryou, sofre por ela em silencio... não é? –

Sesshoumaru, eu sei que você sabe quais são os meus sentimentos em relação à Kagome, não preciso responder ao Senhor. –

Quero que faça uma coisa hoje, Ryou. –

O que o Senhor gostaria? –

Fique longe do castelo essa noite. – Sesshoumaru virou-se e saiu a passos firmes escadas abaixo.

Kagome, oh, que gracinha, quem é esse? – Zophie pegou o pequeno youkai no colo e apertou.

É o Shippou vovó, ele viajou comigo por 3 anos junto em busca do Narak. –

Você vai ficar conosco? –

S... Sim! –

Nossa família está aumentando, isso é tão bom! Venham, Maiko está servindo o jantar! –

Todos desceram e se sentaram à mesa, até Sesshoumaru se encontrava sentado, menos Ryou.

Sesshoumaru? –

Diga minha doce hanyou! –

Onde está o Ryou? –

Ele foi patrulhar as fronteiras junto com alguns soldados, não se preocupe, Kagome... –

Sesshoumaru, Shippou pode morar aqui? –

Se este for o seu desejo, poderá sim. –

O... Obrigado Senhor! – Shippou ainda tinha medo, mas se Kagome gostava dele, é por que ele no fundo era bom.

O jantar fluiu alegremente com Kagome falando e rindo com Shippou e Rin, estava tudo muito gostoso até que Sesshoumaru resolveu falar.

Kagome, está satisfeita? –

Sim Sesshy! –

Sesshy? – Sesshoumaru estranhou o novo apelido, mas vindo de Kagome tudo podia.

Seu nome é lindo meu amor, mas é muito grande, apenas simplifiquei. –

Bem, então poderia me acompanhar, minha Dama? –

Oh, sim meu querido. – Kagome levantou-se e Sesshoumaru a abraçou, eles levantaram e foram em direção ao quarto de Kagome, que era ao lado do quarto de Sesshoumaru.

A partir de hoje, ira dormir com esse Sesshoumaru, tudo bem Kagome? –

Do... Dormir? No seu quarto? –

Sim Kagome, ao meu lado. Venha, nuca tive a oportunidade de lhe mostrar algo. –

Sesshoumaru levou Kagome para uma das maiores torres do castelo, a lua estava cheia como na primeira vez que Sesshoumaru beijou Kagome.

Ouça Kagome... quero fazer de você, minha mulher, mãe dos meus filhos... quero consumar nossa união... esta noite, Kagome, você aceita ser minha essa noite? –

Sesshoumaru... Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer... Eu... –

Apenas diga sim, ou não. –

Amo você, e quero você, quero hoje, preciso agora de você, eu aceito Sesshoumaru ser sua, para sempre! –

Serei seu para sempre, Kagome! – Sesshoumaru pagou Kagome no colo e correu em uma velocidade incrível para o quarto. O quarto de Sesshoumaru era perfeito, grande e muito mais decorado e fino do que o quarto de Kagome, no centro havia uma enorme cama redonda, perfeita, Sesshoumaru não podia ter nada menos do que aquilo!


	10. O amor acontece

Kagome notou que suas coisas estavam no quarto, e notou também que havia mais kimonos do que ela possuía antes, porem o que mais impressionou Kagome foi um kimono vermelho com fios de ouro e com um dragão dourado desenhado.

Sesshoumaru notou que Kagome olhava com admiração para o kimono.

Kagome, você gostou? –

Sesshoumaru, é tão lindo, é meu? –

É seu sim, é o kimono que usara amanha, para anunciarmos que você é a Senhora desse castelo! –

Senhora... Do... Castelo? –

Sim, minha amada, você será dona de tudo que possuo, quando eu estiver fora, você cuidará de tudo e mandará em todos! –

E... Eu não sei o que dizer, Sesshoumaru... –

Não diga nada, apenas feche seus olhos Kagome! – Sesshoumaru pegou a cintura de Kagome e a trouxe mais perto de si. Sesshoumaru encostou levemente seus lábios nos lábios de Kagome e a beijou gentilmente.

Minha Kagome... – Sesshoumaru sussurrou enquanto beijava sua hanyou.

Sessh... Oh! – Kagome queria mais e aprofundou o beijo, Sesshoumaru pegou Kagome no colo e colocou-a sobre a cama.

Kagome, você é perfeita e é minha! – Sesshoumaru beijou ferozmente Kagome, beijou seu rosto e seu pescoço, Kagome soltou um gemido que fez Sesshoumaru ficar louco, seus instintos de youkai afloraram e ele rasgou a roupa que Kagome vestia.

Oh, Sesshoumaru! – Kagome gemia e se contorcia em baixo do Lorde que lambia e mordia seu pescoço.

Eu quero você, preciso... De você... Kagome –

Sesshoumaru, eu quero, eu quero... – Kagome arfava e não conseguia nem falar.

Sesshoumaru jogou sua armadura no chão e logo depois suas roupas.

Kagome, eu preciso agora... –

Faça agora, Sesshoumaru, faça! –

Sesshoumaru pegou os seios de Kagome e mordia de leve, brincava, fazendo Kagome ficar louca, logo após ele a beijou, e começou a penetrar Kagome, indo lentamente, pois Kagome era virgem, viu que Kagome fez uma cara de dor e parou, não demorou muito para ela se acostumar e Sesshoumaru continuou até entrar tudo.

Ah, dói um pouco Sessh... –

Quer que eu pare? –

Não, continua... –

Sesshoumaru penetrava de vagar, mas conforme Kagome gemia mais e mais, Sesshoumaru aumentava a velocidade das estocadas, Kagome gemia alto e gritava seu nome, isso excitava muito ele e ele cada vez aprofundava mais, Kagome começou a se contorcer mais e mais até que atingiu seu orgasmo, mas Sesshoumaru queria mais, e fez Kagome gozar mais duas vezes. Sesshoumaru quase perdeu os sentidos e percebeu que estava na hora.

Sem sair de dentro de Kagome, Sesshoumaru a virou de quatro e segurou seus cabelos, mordeu com força o pescoço da hanyou que gritou, Sesshoumaru marcou Kagome, enfim Kagome pertencia a ele, e finalmente Sesshoumaru gozou.

Oh... Sesshoumaru, estou tão cansada... – Kagome deitou em seu peito, com os olhos fechados quase entrando no mundo dos sonhos.

Minha Kagome, minha! Dorme minha doce hanyou que amanha será um longo dia. –

O... Onde eu estou? – Inu Yasha abriu os olhos e notou que estava em uma cabana.

Olhe, ele acordou! –

Essa voz... – Inu Yasha escutou uma voz conhecida, mas não conseguiu lembrar-se.

Finalmente, heim? Levanta cara de cachorro! –

K... Kouga? –

Você levou uma pancada feia heim! – Kouga se sentou perto da fogueira com um sorriso sarcástico estampado no seu rosto.

Ka... Kagome... –

Onde ela está Inu Yasha? Você está cheirando aquela miko morta que anda com vocês, mas não sinto o doce cheiro de Kagome... –

Kagome... minha Kagome... –

Ela não é sua cara de cachorro! Ela é minha mulher. – Kouga falou com tanta certeza que Inu Yasha até riu.

Ela não é sua seu lobo fedido... ela foi embora... com outro. –

O QUE? Como você deixa isso acontecer seu maldito? Como assim foi embora? Com quem? –

Ela não é mais como antes, ela cheira a youkai... ela foi embora com Sesshoumaru... –

Sesshoumaru? Seu irmão? –

Meio irmão, lobo fedido! –

Cheira a youkai? Como assim seu idiota? –

Ela não é como antes... – Inu Yasha estava sentindo dor e cansaço e desmaiou.

O que ira fazer Kouga? – Ginta levantou-se e começou a se agitar.

Levem o cara de cachorro para o vilarejo dele, e eu vou procurar Kagome! –

Sozinho Kouga? –

Isso é assunto meu! – Kouga em questão de segundos sumiu da vista de todos, e rumou ao castelo de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome abriu os olhos novamente, aos poucos para acostumar sua visão com a claridade. Tentou se mexer e percebeu que estava nos braços de Sesshoumaru, sentiu vergonha quando percebeu que estava nua e olhou para o rosto de seu amado.

Sesshoumaru... Você dorme tão tranquilamente... – Kagome passou suas mãos delicadas na face do Lorde, circulando a lua em sua testa e as manchas no seu rosto, ergueu se um pouco e pode sentir o hálito quente de Sesshoumaru. Kagome não resistiu e delicadamente encostou seus lábios nos lábios do poderoso youkai.

Sentiu as mãos de Sesshoumaru segurar sua nuca e beijar mais profundamente Kagome.

Sessh... –

Shh, minha Kagome, apenas me beije. –

Um beijo cheio de amor e ternura foi dado, e Sesshoumaru olha dentro dos olhos de Kagome.

Minha doce hanyou, você é minha! –

Para sempre... Sesshy! –

Para sempre... –

O estomago de Kagome roncou, e ela olhou envergonhada para seu macho.

Estou com fome... Hehe. –

Venha, se vista e vamos descer para o salão. Hoje irei te apresentar a todos como Senhora das terras do Oeste, coloque aquele kimono vermelho. –

Tenho vergonha... –

Sesshoumaru esboçou um sorriso sincero, um sorriso cheio de sentimentos.

Não seja boba, minha Kagome, agora você manda em todos aqui... Inclusive manda no coração deste Sesshoumaru... –

Obrigada Sesshy. – Kagome levantou-se e tomou um banho junto a Sesshoumaru, vestiu-se e ficou maravilhosamente linda.

Desceram de mãos dadas...

Vovó! Eu não acredito nisso! – Maiko colocou a mão na boca e ficou com uma expressão horrorizada.

Maiko! Comporte-se, todos aqui percebemos que o cheiro de Kagome agora exatamente igual ao de Sesshoumaru, ele deve ter marcado a Kagome! –

Isso significa que ela é a Senhora de tudo? –

Sim Maiko... –

E... Eu, eu não acredito! Eu nunca vou conseguir o amor de Sesshoumaru? – Maiko deixou escapar lagrimas pela sua face, e Zophie a arrastou para a cozinha.

General Ryou retornou cedo para o castelo, sabia que tinha perdido Kagome para sempre, mas viu que não poderia fazer a hanyou tão feliz quanto Sesshoumaru fazia. Tinha inveja, mas todo macho ao ver Kagome também iria ter, uma mulher incomum...

Ryou entrou na cozinha e viu Maiko chorando encostada no canto da parede, Zophie olhou Ryou com ternura e saiu da cozinha.

Maiko... Olhe para este Ryou... –

General? – Maiko assustou-se.

Conte-me por que está chorando... –

E... Eu, bom... eu não posso General, não perca tempo com esta Maiko. –

Sei que não somos tão íntimos, mas Maiko, eu me preocupo com você... com seu bem estar, e notei que você mudou desde que Kagome-sama veio morar aqui... –

É por isso que eu choro General... –

Chame-me de Ryou, por favor. –

Ry... Ryou , certo... E... Eu amo Sesshoumaru-sama, cresci com ele e eu sempre o amei... Foi tudo tão simples para Kagome... –

As coisas não deram certo para você, por que sei que você será feliz com outra pessoa, as coisas são mais fáceis para o que o destino programou, e o destino deles já estava traçado, venha comigo, vamos dar uma volta? –

Sim... Obrigada Ryou! – Maiko sorriu timidamente e acompanhou Ryou.

Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru e Kagome desfrutavam de um delicioso café da manha, Sesshoumaru não estava comendo, apenas se deliciando a observar Kagome feliz.

Minha Kagome, antes de nós reunirmos a todos, gostaria de treinar um pouco seus movimentos? Tenho a impressão que você pode dominar algumas coisas... Mandei Toutossai fazer uma poderosa espada com meu canino, vou te ensinar a manejar uma espada! –

Serio Sesshy? Eu quero, vamos! – Kagome saiu correndo puxando a mão de Sesshoumaru, Rin e Shippou estavam observando os dois.

Passaram a manha inteira treinando, Sesshoumaru deixou Kagome descansando enquanto convocou todo seu exercito, seus generais e comandantes, seus servos, e os aldeões para a noticia.

Kagome acompanhou Sesshoumaru e seguiram para o jardim oeste.

Este Sesshoumaru tem algo a informar para vocês... - Sesshoumaru olhou com rigor para o rosto dos youkais e humanos que se encontravam no local.

Temos uma Senhora do Oeste! Este Sesshoumaru encontrou uma esposa! E ela tem todos os direitos que este Sesshoumaru tem! –

Kagome é o nome dessa mulher... A partir de agora todos devem ter respeito e obedecer ao seus caprichos! –

Todos aplaudiram e reverenciaram Kagome, que ficou extremamente vermelha.

Obrigada, a todos! – Kagome abraçou Sesshoumaru e entraram no salão.

Desculpe Kagome. Tenho que resolver assuntos agora... curta seu dia... minha hanyou! –

Sim! Estou indo Sesshy, estarei com a Rin e com o Shippou.

Kagome pegou as duas crianças e foi andar, estava ensinando Rin a colher ervas medicinais e mostrando para que elas serviam. Um redemoinho se aproximou e mostrou um youkai lobo em seu interior.

Kouga-kun! – Kagome ficou extremamente feliz ao ver aquele youkai.

Kagome! O que... Aconteceu com você? – Ele ficou com uma cara de surpresa e ao mesmo tempo felicidade.

Kouga-kun, eu sou uma hanyou, eu estou tão forte agora! –

Kagome, não falo disso... seu cheiro, você fede cachorro! –

Kagome olha com um olhar triste para Kouga.

Kouga, eu... Eu... –

Então o que aquele cara de cachorro falou era verdade... você foi marcada por aquele cachorro! –

Não diga isso Kouga! –

Kagome, você podia ter se entregado para mim, mas por que justo ele? –

Por que aconteceu assim, por que ele me faz feliz Kouga! –

O idiota do Inu Yasha te decepcionou, mas eu não faria o mesmo Kagome, eu também poderia te fazer feliz! –

Kouga, eu amo Sesshoumaru! Eu gosto muito de você, mas você é meu amigo! –

O que está acontecendo aqui? – Maiko e Zophie estavam paradas próximo a Shippou, que chamou as duas youkais caso precisassem protegem Kagome.

Nada vovó... Esse é o Kouga, ele é meu amigo, e não sabia do que havia acontecido nesses messes, não é Kouga? – Kagome olhou para Kouga que demorou para responder. Kouga encarava Maiko, que retribuía timidamente o olhar.

Bem, vamos, Rin? Shippou? Vamos? – Kagome pegou as crianças nas mãos e olhou para traz.

Vovó, preciso que me ajude a esquentar a água para meu banho, Maiko, poderia mostrar o castelo para Kouga-kun? –

C... Claro Kagome-sama... –

Kagome sabia que aquele olhar significava muita coisa e vovó Zophie também sabia.

Seu nome é Maiko? –

S-sim Kouga-sama... –

Não me chame assim, apenas Kouga... –

Ah! Claro, Kouga... Er... Venha comigo, por favor. – Kouga começou a seguir Maiko e logo pegou a mão da youkai que ficou vermelha...

Alguns dias se passaram e eles ficaram muito amigos, até de mais, e no fim, como todo mundo já sabia, eles ficaram juntos, Maiko foi embora com Kouga, mas antes se desculpou com Kagome, e ficaram muito próximas uma da outra.

Já Kagome estava estranha, estava tonta e desmaiava com freqüência, e Sesshoumaru percebeu que agora seu cheiro não era só dela, mas sim de alguém que estava dentro dela. Kagome estava grávida!

Sesshoumaru... –

O que foi minha Kagome? –

Eu tenho quase certeza que vai ser uma pequena hime... –

Eu também acho isso... –

Quero que ela se chame Akemi... –

Ela se chamara Akemi, então –

Sesshoumaru... –

O que foi, Kagome? –

Eu amo você! –

Eu amo você também, minha Kagome... –

Kikyou não esqueceu Inu Yasha tão fácil, mas uma pessoa muito insistente a visitava todo dia, até Kikyou sentir seu coração bater por outro.

Ryou amou Kagome um dia, mas não por serem parecidas, mas por Kikyou ter suas peculiaridades que agradou Ryou.

Inu Yasha ficou sozinho, nunca esqueceu Kagome, e Kikyou o atormentava em sua mente, se tornou alguém extremamente irritado e impaciente. Nada fora do comum.

Sangô e Miroku tiveram gêmeos, Michiko e Hiroshi, duas crianças lindas, e viveram o tal do felizes para sempre.

Kaede veio a falecer... Depois de alguns anos, Kagome ensinou Rin tudo que precisava e a menina se tornou uma Miko no lugar de Kaede.

Shippou foi treinado por Ryou e se tornou um youkai muito forte.

E todos tiveram o seu feliz para sempre.


End file.
